Words that shouldn t have been spoken
by Ronnie Ravello
Summary: Ten cuidado con lo que dices, con lo que haces... por que el pasado no puede enmendarse... y el resentimiento, es el veneno del hombre (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Parte de la historia está basada en la película Brave (Disney Pixar), con ciertos referentes de este film, además de otras películas de la misma empresa. Conforme avance la historia, se darán cuenta. **

**Recuerdo que siempre me decían de pequeña, ten cuidado con lo que dices, pues esta historia se basa en esto. Ten cuidado con lo que dices, y sobre lo que haces, porque el pasado no puede borrarse. **

**De esto se basa la trama. Gracias a la inspiración de I Heard Scream y otros fics, que me sirvieron de base para esta historia.**

**Words that shouldn´t have been spoken**

…**you're spineless, pale pathetic lot**

**and you haven't got a clue…**

**So pack up, go home you through**

**How could I make a man out of you?**

**(I´ll make a man of you- Mulan)**

CAPÍTULO 1

Se dice que las palabras pueden ser más duras que un golpe que una piedra. Más filosa que una espada, más profunda que una cicatriz y más ardiente que el mismo fuego de una hoguera.

Pues bien, entre los vikingos no hay mucho que decir. Son personas muy HONESTAS, incluso para su propio bien. Y si bien el respeto se les inculca desde muy jóvenes, siempre hay una excepción a la regla. Sobre todo si se trata del hazme-reír del pueblo. De un pedazo de hueso, el incomprendido, el tonto, el debilucho; ustedes entienden la idea.

Es sabido que si le dices a un niño desde pequeño todos estos nombres, va a crecer de manera torcida. O va a terminar lleno de resentimiento, siendo amargado y de pocas amistades, respondón y sobre todo, muy enojado con el mundo entero.

O puede crecer perdonando, pero esos casos son muy escasos.

Y es que las palabras duelen. Sobre todo si viene por parte de una familia. ¿No es triste cuando un hijo no puede lograr la aprobación de su padre? No vamos a decir que todos estos padres son malos, solo son testarudos. Extremadamente testarudos. Pero el amor rudo puede confundirse con decepción, y eso, es una mala hierba que crece con el pasar del tiempo.

Y muchas veces… puede hacer que los hijos hagan estupideces.

Por ejemplo, les contaré la historia de Lucky. Lucky, era un pequeño niño, flaco, debilucho y pésimo para pelear. ¿Captan la idea?

Pero lo peor es, ser hijo de un gran guerrero vikingo, jefe de guerra y el terror de los ejércitos, que era el caso de Lucky. Además de tener un hermano mayor que lo consideraba un astilla en el ojo. De tener una madre sobreprotectora, que siempre terminaba en discusiones acaloradas con su padre. Y agrega a la hermana que se pone del lado de la madre.

Así es que en resumen, Lucky era un niño debilucho, con un padre exigente, un hermano poco comprensible, una madre sobreprotectora y una hermana liberal. Hijo de una larga familia de guerreros, donde él es la oveja negra de la familia. La burla, el fallo… ya me comprenden.

Si piensan que Lucky es el niño con la peor suerte del mundo, esperen un poco más. Lucky era extremadamente inteligente para su edad. El más listo, el que primero escribió y leyó, el primero en escribir un poema de guerra… aun así, pasó desapercibido por su padre. Otro golpe para su autoestima…

Digamos que Lucky, estaba tan desesperado por impresionar a su padre, que no midió las consecuencias de sus actos. Digamos que, mordió más de lo que podía. Digamos que pagó con todo lo que tenía.

Las consecuencias fueron peores para la familia.

La madre de Lucky nunca pudo recuperarse de la muerte de su último hijo. Culpo entre sollozos a su esposo e hijo mayor, en un mar de lágrimas. Eventualmente, ella y la hermana abandonaron la casa y se acogieron con otros parientes del pueblo. Con el corazón roto, Spine fue perdiendo poco a poco su fuerza y cordura, buscando a su hijo todos los días, esperando encontrarlo. Ivar se vio obligado a tomar el mando del pueblo a sus 16 años, en un ambiente de amargura y tristeza.

Aunque el pueblo siguió siendo fuerte y próspero, había una niebla de tristeza que cubría al pueblo, a sus habitantes y en especial a la familia del líder. La culpa cubrió al pueblo, y el dolor de pérdida del más pequeño se volvió una herida punzante, que no sanaba y recordaba la falta de solidaridad contra el joven.

Pues bien… algunos esperarían que este triste suceso se volviera una lección para los demás. Pero cómo dijimos antes, los vikingos pueden ser muy testarudos, las lecciones se pierden o se distorsionan, y se necesita sufrir de un suceso parecido para aprender la lección. Como se dice, a golpes se aprende.

Pero terminemos esta historia aquí, porque no es de Lucky de quien hablamos ahora.

Vayamos unos años en el futuro, cuando Ivar conoce a otro niño en una lejana isla en medio del mar.

Berk era una isla en medio del mar. De un clima áspero y duro, como su gente. Los días de invierno eran duros, secos y fríos. Los días de verano eran cálidos, pero llenos de tormentas y ventiscas.

Aquí, sólo los más fuertes sobrevivían. A diferencia de otros pueblos, casi nunca estaban bajo amenaza de invasión. Y es que los romanos no querían vivir en un lugar tan inhóspito como Berk. Además, la isla era constantemente asediada por los dragones.

Criaturas tan grandes como una casa. Llenas de escamas, escupe fuego y con la habilidad de volar. Eran tan duros y testarudos como los vikingos. Matar a uno era considerado un gran logro entre los jóvenes. En Berk lo más importante era ser fuerte, rápido y hábil. Sino, estabas muerto en cuestión de horas.

Era la única isla que había sobrevivido a la invasión de estos monstruos con alas. Las demás aldeas habían sido destruidas hace muchas generaciones. Sólo los vikingos de Berk eran los que se imponían ante el avance de los dragones.

¿En que entra Ivar en esta historia? El pueblo de Ivar era uno de los pocos encargados de evitar posibles invasiones a Berk. Los constantes ataques hacían que perdieran toda la energía para pelear por semanas, por lo que los demás pueblos evitaban las invasiones extranjeras más peligrosas. SI Berk caía, entonces los dragones tendrían libre acceso al continente vikingo.

Con un paso lento pero firme, la gran barcaza de guerra vikinga se acercó a los muelles de Berk. El invierno había acabado, pero el mar seguía congelado por algunas partes. La madera crujía contra los grandes bloques de hielo. Pero el barco era tan fuerte y testarudo, como sus tripulantes, y en poco tiempo, llegó para anclar en el muelle.

Ivar quien era un joven de 16 años, recién convertido en líder cuando pisó por primera vez Berk. Era todo lo que un padre vikingo podría pedir. Era alto, fuerte, atlético y rápido. Era piel de color blanca, pero un poco tostada por el calor del continente, tenía pelo rubio sucio y unos ojos azules, que equivalían a los de un gato. La túnica y armadura que usaba resaltaba más su contextura de guerrero.

Cuando bajó del barco, las jóvenes de Berk inmediatamente lo notaron y aunque mantuvieron distancia, no evitaron decir comentarios sobre su atractivo y otras cosas más. Pero cuando bajó Spine, se soltaron varios susurros y gritos ahogados de exclamación.

Spine, quien alguna vez fue el más fuerte de su generación, robusto y vivaz… estaba cambiado. Ya caminaba de forma lenta y sin ánimo alguno. Había perdido peso. Por su postura parecía un hombre frágil y derrotado. Tenía un cabello rubio, casi blanco por la edad, una larga barba y ojos color verde-azulado. Pero estos estaban sin vida. Incluso con su túnica, su capa hecha de oso y sus grandes botas de piel de morsa, ya no daba un aire de intimidación.

A paso lento, siguió a su hijo hacia la reunión que tenía con Stoick. El vikingo casi se cayó de su silla al ver a su viejo aliado. Había escuchado que la muerte su hijo menor, había sido dura pero esto era deprimente.

Los soldados, también vestidos con armaduras y pieles de animales del continente, formaron una barrera al lado de su líder. Cómo si este estuviera en peligro inminente y todo otro vikingo fuera una amenaza.

Spine, es bueno volverte a ver…- dijo Stoick, cuando el vikingo tomo su lugar en la mesa del gran salón.

No hables…Stoick.- dijo el otro, de forma lenta y arrastrada, pero con autoridad.- Hemos venido sólo a… a…

A hablar del cambio de liderazgo…-lo ayudó Ivar.

Si, si… - dijo Stoick, algo incómodo con la situación.- Hay que esperar a los otros.

Poco a poco, la sala se fue llenando. Gobber fue el primero en llegar, seguido por el hermano de Stoick, Spitelout. Finalmente, la mayoría de los vikingos de Berk, excepto por los niños, estaban en la sala central.

Había muchos rumores y susurros recorriendo por la sala. Sobre todo acerca de Spine. El vikingo sólo estaba mirando el suelo, como perdido. Gobber mencionó algo que hizo que Stoick lo mandara a guardar silencio. Por el comentario que soltó su hermano…dio un codazo.

Hermanos vikingos, estamos a aquí recibiendo a la familia del continente.- anunció Stoick, haciendo que la sala guardara silencio.- Nuestro hermano Spine ha sufrido una tragedia recientemente. Su hijo menor, Lucky, ha muerto el pasado año. Nuestras condolencias.

¿Por eso está así?- dijo alguien, en voz baja.- El muchacho era inservible…

Gobber mando a callar al que habló.

Lamento profundamente la muerte de Lucky.- dijo Stocik, con sinceridad.- Sé que es perder a alguien que amas.

Pero era un hueso, el muchacho…-dijo otro.

¡SHHHHHH!- Gobber mandó a callar al público.

Mi hijo…- Spine se levantó, con la mirada abajo.- Era un hueso, efectivamente… No era bueno para pelear. Ni con el arma, ni con el arco…Pero era mi último hijo. Se llamaba Lucky, porque cuando nació…-aspiró aire.- Fue muy pequeño y creímos que sobreviviría. Pero lo hizo…

Por años trató de hacerme sentir orgulloso…-siguió Spine, luchando contra algo.-Por años no lo hizo, por años sólo me decepcionó. Cuando la realidad es que yo lo decepcioné a él.

Hubo murmullos entre los presentes, mirando confundidos la escena.

Si no puedo ni salvar a un hijo. Si mi propio hijo cree que debe dar la vida para hacerme sentir orgulloso.- dijo el guerrero.- Entonces no soy un buen padre… y no soy un buen líder.

Los murmullos se volvieron exclamaciones de sorpresa y hasta de indignación.

Por lo tanto, le pasó mi derecho de líder a Ivar.- finalizó Spine.- El será mejor líder… y posiblemente padre, de lo que pude ser yo…

En ese momento, toda la sala soltó exclamaciones en contra la decisión.

¡Ivar es un niño!- dijo alguien entre el público.

¿Cómo puedes darle esta carga a otro niño?- dijo una mujer.

Otros comentarios fueron más crueles.

¡Lucky era un inútil!- chilló una voz.- ¡Es un regalo que se haya ido!

¡No puedo creer que no dejes a la deriva por un pedazo de nada!- gritó otra.

¡Basta allá al fondo!- dijo Gobber.- ¡Otra palabra contra la memoria de Lucky y probarán mi mazo!

Spine, sé qué es doloroso…- le dijo Stoick.- Pero no puedes abandonar tu puesto de líder. Piensa en tus otros hijos. Piensa en que dirá tu esposa…

Mi esposa me ha dejado.- dijo él en voz alta.

Inmediatamente, todo el lugar se quedó en silencio. Se sabía que Spine y su esposa tenían diferencias, pero se amaban profundamente y a sus hijos.

Mi esposa y mi hija se han ido…- continuó Spine.- Mi orgullo mató a Lucky… mi orgullo destruyó a mi familia.

Ivar sólo agachó la cabeza ante el comentario.

Yo maté a Lucky… y mi esposa nunca me perdonará.- el guerrero dijo con gran tristeza.- Yo nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

Con esas palabras, Spine salió de la sala, dejando atónitos a varios de los presentes. Algunos lo vieron con enojo. Otros confundidos. Otros con pena. Algunos con empatía. Y unos pocos con culpa.

Si bien cuando una persona muere, se acaba su historia en el mundo de los vivos… su muerte tiene repercusiones en la vida de otros.

El destino tiene formas muy crueles, pero también justas de repetir la historia. Y es que Lucky, como habíamos dicho, se había ido… pero habían otros niños cómo él. Y como dijimos, el destino puede dar un recordatorio sobre este.

Mientras Spine caminaba en la aldea, con la cabeza caída y paso lente, unas lágrimas luchaban por no salir de sus ojos. Se detuvo frente a una casa, donde un joven padre le enseñaba a un niño de 3 inviernos a cómo usar un hacha. El pequeño se tambaleaba con el peso, y casi se cae de trasero, si su padre no lo hubiera sostenido. El joven padre le dio unas palmadas de ánimo al niño, quien estaba a punto de llorar.

Siguió caminando lentamente, viendo a varios niños jugar en los alrededores. Algún día serían fuertes guerreros, incluso las niñas. Pero no Lucky. Lucky nunca se convertiría en adulto, ni sería un guerrero ni alcanzaría la felicidad. Pensar que su hijo había sido miserable en gran parte de su vida, le causaba un profundo dolor al afligido padre.

En eso escuchó un sonido que lo hizo levantarse de golpe. Era el de un niño llorando… además del sonido de unas burlas infantiles.

Como un trago amargo, el recuerdo de Lucky llorando de niño se le vino a la mente. Recordó cuando los niños fastidiaban a su hijo, y él sólo de decía que debía aguantarlo como un hombre. ¡Cómo deseaba no haber dicho eso! Cómo deseaba ese tonto e ignorante padre, haber sido más comprensivo y unido a él.

Siguiendo el sonido del llanto, Spine vio a un pequeño niño pálido y delgado sentado de rodillas, llorando por lo que parecía un juguete roto. Dos niños más grandes (a pesar de que parecían tener la misma edad) estaban mofándose de él, siendo apoyado con las risas de una niña que se parecía mucho a uno de ellos. No lejos de ahí, un niño gordito y una niña de pelo rubio, miraban la situación no muy interesados pero sin hacer algún intento de ayudarlo.

Spine de pronto sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho. Porque cuando levantó la cabeza la víctima, juró ver a Lucky. Memorias de un gran dragón rojo, una casa quemándose, gritos de ayuda y un brazalete cayendo al suelo, invadieron su mente.

Y cuando uno de los muchachos sacudió muy fuerte al niño, Spine sólo vio rojo.

Stoick escuchó los gritos de los niños mientras conversaba con Ivar, a quien le estaba dando un recorrido por la aldea.

Primero pensó que estaban jugando. Pero cuando estos se volvieron en gritos de angustia, inmediatamente corrió hacia el origen del ruido. Temiendo que un dragón hubiera entrado a la aldea, cogió una espada que encontró cerca de una casa y fue al lugar, seguido por Ivar.

Lo que encontró… no lo esperaba.

Spine estaba sacudiendo fuertemente a su sobrino, quien temblaba de miedo ante las amenazas del guerrero. Cerca de ahí, Ruffnut sostenía a su hermano quien estaba rogando por su vida y quejándose de un rasguño. Astrid estaba pegándole la espalda a Spine para que bajara a Snoutlout, mientras que Fishlegs estaba escondido bajo una carreta.

¡Padre!- gritó Ivar, horrorizado.

¡Y si vuelves a ponerle una mano a Lucky, te arrancaré los brazos y los convertiré en remos, como lo hice con los barbaros del norte!- gritaba a todo pulmón Spine, atrayendo la atención de más vikingos.

¿Qué le haces a mi hijo?- exclamó Spitelout, quien había reconocido los gritos.

¡Papá, basta!- le rogó Ivar, quitándole de las manos al niño, quien era un mar de lágrimas.

Le pegaba a Lucky.- explicó rojo de ira, el guerrero.- ¿Dónde estabas tú? ¡Se supone que debes cuidarlo! ¡Es tu deber cómo hermano!

Los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta ante las palabras de Spine. Spitelout cogió a su hijo y lo puso lejos del alcance del vikingo fuera de sí. Los otros padres llegaron para también alejar a sus hijos de Spine.

Papá… Lucky se ha ido…-le explicó con dolor, Ivar.- Ese no es Lucky.

Spine volteó para ver al niño… Efectivamente…no era Lucky. Era un pequeño delgado y debilucho, como su fallecido hijo… pero su pelo era de color marrón rojizo y sus ojos eran verdes. Además, tenía pecas en la cara.

Ese es mi hijo Hiccup.- dijo Stoick, interponiéndose entre Spine y el niño.

Pero…yo juré…-Spine miró confundido al muchacho, quien se escondía detrás de su verdadero padre.

Papá, regresa al barco…- Ivar guio a su padre fuera del lugar.- Hablaremos más tarde.

Murmurando para sí mismo, el anciano se fue de regreso al barco, siendo evitado por los demás presentes.

A ver Hiccup…- dijo Stoick, cuando Spine se marchó.-¿Qué paso aquí?

Snoutlout rompió mi modelo de catapulta.- explicó el niño de 5 años, ahogando las lágrimas.

Hiccup, si tu primo te molesta tienes que pegarle más fuerte…- le aconsejó Stoick.- No puedes dejar que te empujen todo el tiempo.

Lo intentó papá…-se defendió el chico.- Pero soy un pescado y él es un cerdo salvaje…

Hiccup, no llores…- le advirtió Stoick.- Es sólo un juguete roto…

¡No es un juguete!- se quejó el niño.- Es un modelo de catapulta. Algún día voy a hacer una a gran escala para atrapar dragones…

Hiccup, no quiero más discusiones.- Stoick le advirtió.- Es modelo de ahí…

Puede ser reparado…- interrumpió Ivar, con los restos del juguete.- Esta catapulta es compleja. ¿Tú la diseñaste?

Si…-dijo tímidamente el niño.

Me gusta mucho, Hiccup.- Ivar le sonrió.-¿Sabes qué? Deberías diseñar más de estas. Nos faltan cabezas en el pueblo… podemos reconstruir catapultas, pero nos faltan ideas para diseñar nuevas…

¡Tengo muchas más ideas para otras armas!- dijo alegremente el niño.

No creo que debas molestar a Ivar, Hiccup.- Stoick interrumpió la conversación.- Ivar tiene que ponerse al día en muchas cosas…

Me encantaría ver tus modelos.- el joven le dijo, dándole una mirada severa a Stoick.

¡Por aquí!- Hiccup jaló al chico mayor por el brazo.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el grupo presente se preguntara que rayos estaba pasando.

Ivar pasó el resto de la tarde atendiendo a Hiccup, escuchando sus ideas e incluso le llevó uno de sus dibujos a Spine. En los siguientes días, Ivar distribuyó su tiempo entre Hiccup y sus deberes como nuevo líder. Pero a los pocos días de llegar, tuvo irse de vuelta a su tierra. Hiccup estaba decepcionado de su pronta partida, pero se animó cuando Ivar le prometió que volvería el año siguiente.

Gracias por hacerle compañía a Hiccup.- le dijo Stoick al joven líder.- Es muy difícil encontrarle compañía a mi hijo. Hasta su primo lo ve cómo un muñeco de práctica.

Sería más fácil para él si tuviera todo tu apoyo.- le dijo, de forma casi incriminadora, Ivar.

Es difícil…- admitió Stoick.- Sobre todo desde que su madre murió. Créeme que hago todo lo posible para que se adapte. Lo llevo de pesca, lo entreno el doble…pero no se adapta a la vida del vikingo.

Tal vez tú deberías adaptarte a él.- Ivar le reprochó.

¿Crees que es fácil con Hiccup?- se molestó Stoick con Ivar.- No eres padre. No sabes lo difícil que es ver a tu hijo fallar en algo que necesita para convertirse en hombre.

Sólo digo…-suspiró profundamente Ivar.- Que tratar de convertirlo en algo que no es traerá graves consecuencias.

No le pasará lo mismo que a Lucky.- afirmó Stoick.- Nunca dejaré que nada malo le pase.

Eso es lo que crees…- le dijo en tono de sarcástico el joven. Esta vez Stoick perdió la paciencia.

No te burles de eso, ni de mi amor por Hiccup.- Stoick le dijo seriamente.- Él no es Lucky. No trates de reemplazarlo con mi hijo.

No trato de reemplazar a Lucky.- Ivar subió a su barco, hablando de forma seria y casi melancólica.- Sólo quiero evitar que pase por lo mismo.

Pasaron los años…

La salud mental de Spine empeoró con el paso del tiempo. Ivar mantuvo unido y fuerte a su pueblo, más no a su familia. La memoria de Lucky quedó como trago amargo de cerveza en los corazones del pueblo.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup fue creciendo en inteligencia y astucia, más no en fuerza y habilidad cómo su padre esperaba. Conforme su torpeza y tendencia a accidentes aumentaba, su mala fama también. Fue considerado la burla del pueblo, pero eso no evitaba que mejorara sus habilidades construyendo varias máquinas y trampas.

Ivar fue firme a su promesa y lo visitaba todos los años. Miraba sorprendido cómo sus diseños mejoraban cada día, pero también con enojo cómo los demás lo rechazaban. Pero a esto se sumaba otro problema. Cada año los jóvenes esperaban ganar la aprobación de Ivar, para ir a entrenar al continente con ellos. Pero el joven líder sólo consideraba a Hiccup. Incluso Erik, el líder de los mercaderes del Norte, quería llevarse también al chico.

Esto generó resentimiento entre los otros niños de la edad de Hiccup, quienes hacían de todo para impresionar a Ivar. Decían rumores de que sólo quería al chico, por su parecido con Lucky. Cuanto más molestaban a Hiccup, más Ivar los rechazaba. Llegó hasta incluso a botarlos de la arena una vez. Si bien esto le parecía justo a Ivar –y hasta un medio de justicia divina- sólo aumentaba el resentimiento de los chicos hacia Hiccup.

Si esto les parece justo, cabe recordar que el infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones. Lo que a Ivar le parecía bien para Hiccup, terminó con que el muchacho ya no se relacionara con sus compañeros de su edad, incluso con quienes no lo fastidiaban. Eventualmente, Hiccup sólo tuvo como amigos a Gobber, a Erik, a otros herreros que venían con los mercaderes o navegantes, algunos adultos de Berk y sobre todo, a Ivar. Y a pesar que le dolían las palabras de sus compañeros de edad, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría su aprobación cuando matara su primer dragón.

Conforme pasó más el tiempo, Hiccup se hizo más confiado en sus diseños y testarudo, pero siguió buscando la atención de su padre. Mientras que Stoick, seguía sin éxito tratando de convertir a Hiccup en un vikingo. A la par, la relación de padre e hijo, empezó a restringirse y volverse más difícil de lidiar.

Así las semanas se volvieron en meses, los meses en años…hasta que pasaron 9 años; la nieve empezó a derretirse, y los dragones volvieron a invadir Berk.

Y el destino… empezó a repetir la historia…


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2. Va a ir más lento, porque ya conseguí trabajo… Hurra; pero también me ocupa tiempo los sábados… Bueno, a trabajar se ha dicho. Gracias por los reviews.**

**Words that shouldn´t have been spoken**

**I will hear their every story; take hold of my own dream**

**Be as strong as the seas are stormy, and proud as an eagle's scream**

**(Touch the sky - Brave)**

CAPÍTULO 2

Conforme pasaron las semanas, el hielo que cubría el mar de Berk se fue derritiendo. Pero, como todo pueblo vikingo sabía, esto no significaba que el peligro de una ventisca estaba fuera de los problemas diarios. El clima de Berk era tan traicionero como él; un momento estaba en calma, y al otro una tormenta azotaba a cualquier pobre navegante desprevenido.

La mayoría de los padres mantenían a sus hijos dentro de sus casas, durante los duros días de invierno y los niños obedecían. Pero algunos niños, preferían no escuchar a sus padres y aventurarse a la nieve recién caída en invierno. Otros, como Hiccup, se escondían en el taller y se ponían armar cosas hasta entrada la noche, y volvían hasta el amanecer para no meterse en más problemas.

Ese mañana de primavera, fría a pesar del cambio de clima, un joven de 14 años trabajaba en uno de sus últimos inventos. Una catapulta que atraparía a cualquier dragón que se acercara lo suficiente, en el rango de tiro. Pero Hiccup no estaba armando esta arma para impresionar a su padre… tal vez para mostrársela a Gobber, pero él no era a quién quería impresionar.

Ivar iba a llegar pronto a la isla, acompañado de su orgulloso y poderoso pueblo. Pero este año, se iban a quedar más tiempo. Incluso iba a traer a su hermana –con quién su relación se había deteriorado por años- para buscarle un esposo. Por lo que había escuchado Hiccup, otro pueblo fue arrasado por los dragones… cerca al continente. Lo que significaba que Berk no estaba logrando evitar el avance de los dragones…

Significaba más problemas para Stoick…

Por eso, Hiccup quería terminar lo más rápido ese diseño antes de que su padre despertara. No quería darle más disgustos a él, antes de empezar la mañana… y no quería hacer esperar a Ivar para mostrarle su nuevo modelo.

Conforme el sol empezó a salir por el horizonte el chico fue guardando las herramientas en las gavetas, limpió lo mejor que pudo y puso todo en orden, como si nadie la hubiera usado en la mañana. Cerró el taller, y corrió hacia la casa, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Entro a la casa, aliviado que todavía podía escuchar los ronquidos de sus padres: significaba que todavía estaba durmiendo. Hiccup subió con cuidado las escaleras, y entró a su cuarto sigilosamente. Se cambió a su túnica para dormir y se metió entre las sábanas. Todavía tenía tiempo para dormir un poco más, antes de que su padre lo levantara para recibir a Ivar.

Sólo había logrado dormir un poco cuando un tremendo ruido casi lo hizo caer de la cama.

¡Dragones!- exclamó el chico.

Dragones, no.- dijo su padre desde la puerta.- Es hora de levantarte Hiccup.

Papá, el sol no termina de salir.- dijo el muchacho, cubriéndose con las mantas.

Hoy día es posible que lleguen nuestros hermanos del continente.- dijo su padre, quitándole de un tirón sus mantas.- Ponte tu mejor túnica…- luego olfateó, dándole una mirada de desaprobación.- Y date dos baños… todavía hueles a hollín y cenizas.

Papá, siempre huelo a cenizas y hollín.- el chico, argumentó.

Pero hoy día debes oler a algo diferente.- Stoick le demandó. Lo levantó de un tirón.- Ponte a dar unas vueltas por la casa… el sudor mezclado con el jabón les gusta a la gente del continente.- Hiccup levantó una ceja.- ¡Ivar va a traer a su hermana, lo sabes desde el año pasado! ¿Quieres estar presentable para ella o no?

Si, ya voy…- contestó el adolescente, buscando su ropa.

¡Hasta los gemelos se van a bañar!- le advirtió Stoick.- ¡No vaya a ser que ellos estén más presentables que tú!

**0000 **

Mamá, esto es ridículo…- Astrid se quejó.

No digas nada de eso…- le dijo su madre, una mujer de pelo rubio y regordeta.-Sabes que sólo hay una oportunidad en la vida para encontrar un buen pretendiente.

Astrid suspiró molesta, mientras apoyaba su codo en la bañera de madera. Lo único que le interesaba a la chica es que Ivar la consideraba para llevarse a entrenar al continente. Pero el líder sólo le interesaba Hiccup.

Cada vez que llegaba a Berk, al primero que saludaba era al chico. El primero en elogiar. El primero en practicar con las armas que traía. El primero en contar anécdotas. El primero en ser el centro de atención.

A veces Astrid hervía de ira cuando Ivar pasaba su atención al chico escuálido. Una vez, Snoutlout en complicidad con los gemelos habían encerrado a Hiccup con el Terrible Terror; el muchacho dio un montón de vueltas en círculos en la jaula hasta que el dragón se calmó y se echó a un lado de la pared. ¿Cuántos años tenían ese día? 9 u 8. Bueno, aunque los chicos dijeron que había sido una broma pesada, Ivar les mandó la mirada más severa… que hubiera hecho que un Nightmare se retirara. Los expulsó a todos a la fuerza, incluso a ella, mientras Hiccup miraba por detrás…

A veces, Astrid se preguntaba si Hiccup disfrutaba la atención de Ivar. Porque casi no estaba en el comedor con los demás en los días normales de Berk. Ni practicaba con los chicos. Prefería practicar solo en el campo o cerca del taller, usando alguna arma que Ivar le había aconsejado usar.

Realmente Astrid no entendía porque Ivar le daba tanta atención. Lo único más decentemente que podía usar Hiccup como arma, era un arco. Su mayor logro había sido atrapar un conejo cuando lo atravesó con la flecha en la pata. Pero el chico era tan debilucho, que tuvo que pedir a su padre que matara el animal por él… ni si quiera quiso comerse todo el conejo.

No sé para qué molesto en impresionar a Ivar…- dijo ella, mientras su madre terminaba de limpiarle el cabello.- Sólo ve a Hiccup. ¿Qué tiene él que yo no? ¿Es porque es hombre?

Astrid, tú eres mil veces mejor que Hiccup…-le dijo su madre.- Pero Ivar está… afectado por la muerte de Lucky.

Entonces, ¿está fuera de sí cómo su padre?- Astrid se burló.

Astrid, no te burles de ese tema.- le replicó ella.- La muerte de Lucky fue muy dura para su familia. Los partió por completo.- empezó a peinar el cabello de su hija.- Hiccup es cómo Lucky, es normal que Ivar lo quiera mucho… si se lo lleva al continente, pues creo que será lo mejor para Berk. Ya no habrá más desastres andantes y Hiccup ya no estará tan solo…

¿Y si no vuelve más?- Astrid preguntó, disimulando su preocupación.

Bueno, tendremos que adaptarnos a Snoutlout…- suspiró su madre.

Aunque Hiccup sea un debilucho mimado… sería mejor líder que Snoutlout.- afirmó Astrid.

Pero terminaría rompiendo cada parte de Berk antes de llegar a ser líder.- se rio su madre.

**0000**

Los preparativos empezaron poco después de que Hiccup había regresado del taller. La gente corría de un lado para otro, arreglando las mesas, limpiando el Gran Salón, sacando la comida y preparándose para recibir a los invitados. Para cuando Hiccup terminó de ponerse su túnica (una bordada en las mangas) ya la mitad del pueblo estaba listo para recibir a los invitados.

Hiccup fue a chequear las cosas del taller, ante de dirigirse con su padre al muelle, donde se estaba reuniendo el pueblo, a la espera de los barcos. Su padre se había bañado, porque ya no olía a aliento de dragón y oxido (proveniente de la sangre). Usaba su mejor capa de oso, pero con su ropa habitual. Alrededor de él, otros vikingos estaban igual con sus prendas habituales, excepto las mujeres quienes habían sacado sus mejores vestidos. Por un lado de la aldea, escuchó gritar a Ruffnut quién salió de su casa, con el cabello mojado y usando un vestido. No muy lejos de ahí, su hermano se reía a todo pulmón y se salvó de una paliza, porque su madre jaló a la chica de vuelta a la casa.

Fishlegs tenía puesta una túnica, y usaba un chaleco de piel que con las justas le cerraba. Cerca de ahí, Snoutlout estaba que presumía por su túnica y su chaleco hecho de un cerdo salvaje. Tuffnut, usaba su ropa habitual, pero se notaba que había sido lavaba… varias veces. Hiccup vio su ropa, notando que estaba vestido demasiado simple para ser hijo del líder. Pero generalmente los chicos usaban la piel de animales que habían matado por mano propia… y un chaleco de conejo no era muy impresionante. Había usado la piel para sus cuadernos y libretas, y con la justas le había alcanzado.

El muchacho vio cómo incluso Mildew se acercaba donde toda la gente, cuando generalmente el anciano cascarrabias prefería estar en compañía de su oveja. Todo el pueblo estaba ocupado, incluso Gobber, quien ayudaba a llevar unos barriles al muelle.

De pronto, el vigía hizo una señal con el cuerno.

¡Barcos se acercan!- gritó.- ¡Llevan las velas del continente!

La gente se acercó corriendo hacia los muelles, pero quedándose detrás de Stoick. Los otros jóvenes se acercaron también al lugar, sin olvidar de darle unos empujones a Hiccup. El chico suspiró antes de quedarse deslumbrado por una visión impactante. Astrid pasó cerca de él…. Usando un vestido. Era un vestido simple, con pequeños bordados y una correa, pero con el cabello medio suelto…Astrid se veía más linda de lo normal. Sin embargo, tenía una expresión de "si dices algo, te mato", por lo que Hiccup mantuvo la boca cerrada.

**0000**

Los grandes barcos de guerra del continente, dejaban en ridículo a los de Berk. Eran enormes, con grandes escudos a los costados y velas muy amplias. Eran tres en total, con el más grande a la cabeza y dos sirviendo como escudo. Al ser un pueblo guerrero, todo su estilo de vida estaba basado en la estrategia y supervivencia.

El barco llegó al muelle, bajando el ancla seguido por los otros dos. Una gran plancha de madera fue puesta para que las personas pudieran desembarcar.

Ivar bajó con una postura intimidante del barco. Los años que habían pasado se notaban inmediatamente. Era más alto, más fuerte y tenía una cicatriz como una garra de tres dedos, que le recorría del ojo izquierdo a la base del labio superior. Su cabello era corto, pero se había vuelto más oscuro. Usaba una túnica, con la típica armadura vikinga, además de una piel de lobo blanco en su espalda.

Detrás de él, una figura menos intimidante bajó. Spine el Grande, ya no inspiraba ningún miedo alguno. Había envejecido considerablemente; todo su pelo estaba blanco, se había encorvado y tenía más arrugas. Usaba una túnica simple, con una piel de lobo en la espalda y botas forradas con la piel de un jabalí. Con cuidado, Ivar ayudó a su padre a bajar y sólo se acercó a Stoick cuando los otros soldados bajaron.

Es bueno verte Ivar.- dijo Stoick con educación.

Pero la situación no es buena.- contestó el joven de 25 años, con seriedad.- Dragones comunes de estas aguas han atacado un pueblo cerca a la costa. Arrasaron todo el pueblo.

Esas son noticias inquietantes…- afirmó el líder de Berk, también preocupado.- En cuanto se hayan acomodado hablaremos de esto en el Gran Salón.

Hiccup se acercó con dificultad hacia su padre, ya que todo el mundo se estaba apiñando en el muelle. Justo cuando iba a llegar, un pie se puso en su camino y casi lo tiró al piso. Escuchó las risas de los otros muchachos, y se dio cuenta que había sido Tuffnut.

Jaja… ¿Realmente?- dijo con sarcasmo.- Esa broma ya está sobrevalorada.

Pero siempre funciona.- le contestó el gemelo.

En especial con inútiles como tú.- agregó su primo.

No lejos de ahí, Ruffnut estaba que se peleaba con su cabello mientras que Astrid la ayudaba. Fishlegs observaba la escena, sin acercarse mucho.

Eso no fue muy amable.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Una mujer de casi la edad de Ivar se acercó a ellos, con una expresión seria. Pero era muy hermosa. Tenía pelo largo rubio oscuro, suelto, ojos azul marino profundos y piel blanca. Usaba una túnica fina, que resaltaba su figura. También llevaba en el cuello un collar de oro, pero lo más resaltante era el brazalete, finamente forjado como líneas, en su muñeca derecha.

Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, impactados por tanto belleza. Incluso las dos chicas se quedaron con la boca en par en par.

¡Soy Snoutlout!- se presentó el chico, empujando a su primo.- El segundo en la línea de líder de Berk.

He aquí el arma más mortal de Berk.- se presentó Tuffnut.- Soy Tuufnut. Y esa de ahí, es mi tosca hermana con Astrid.

Soy Fishlegs…- se presentó tímidamente el chico.

Soy Aria… y no es muy maduro aprovecharse de alguien más pequeño que tú.- dijo ella, severamente.

¿Eres Aria?- dijo Hiccup.

Así es…- contestó la chica amablemente, ignorando a los otros muchachos.- Tú debes ser Hiccup; he escuchado tanto de ti.

Eres… más bonita de lo que describió Ivar.- dijo él, en forma de cumplido.

Mi hermano miente en muchas cosas…-dijo ella, severamente.

Guau… hablando de incomodidad.- susurró Tuffnut.

Hablando de la ley del hielo.-agregó su hermana.

Si quieres… te muestro el pueblo mientras mi papá va a hablar con tu hermano.- cambió el tema Hiccup justo cuando una mano lo agarró fuertemente por el brazo.

¡Lucky!- Spine tuvo de nuevo un ataque de demencia senil. Cada vez que el anciano se acercaba a Hiccup, tenía lagunas mentales donde lo confundía con Lucky.- Lucky, ¿dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por todas partes…

Es que…-Hiccup hizo un gesto para que los demás no se acercaran.- Estuve conversando con estos chicos.

Si, si… ¡Sólo conversábamos!- contestó inmediatamente Snoutlut, recordando el primer incidente con el anciano.

Bien, bien…- dijo el viejo.- Acom… acompaña a tu hermana… ha pasado mucho tiempo; si, mucho tiempo. Tal vez puedas convencerla para que se case. ¡Tu madre quiere nietos!

Aria sólo se alejó de su padre, mostrando una indiferencia que sorprendió algunos vikingos de Berk. Ivar solo suspiró, diciéndole a Stoick que se encargaría del anciano.

Papá, deja a Lucky…-dijo él, amablemente.- Está hablando con otros chicos… ¿Por qué no vamos al Salón?

Pero, que no vaya a desaparecer…- dijo Spine, acompañando a su hijo.- Su madre lo ha estado esperando también… todos lo estamos esperando en el pueblo.

Cada día es más lamentable…- le dijo Gobber a Stoick, cuando el anciano se alejó del muelle, seguido por los guardias.

Sí; temo que algún día lastime a Hiccup cuando esté fuera de sí.- dijo el líder Berk, con la mirada fija.

No; piensa que Spine es el abuelo que Hiccup nunca tuvo.- le aseguró su amigo.- Sólo que un poco más fuera de sí…

¡Gobber!

**0000**

Pasando el gran mar de Berk, hay una isla maldita que todos los vikingos temen, pero aun así la buscan.

En medio de una extensa neblina, llena de humo y gases tóxicos, entre riscos filosos, torbellinos traicioneros y trampas de arena… está el Nido de los Dragones. Una isla desolada, con arena y rocas como única fuente de alimento.

Nadie sabe porque los dragones viven en un lugar tan inhóspito. Pero a los vikingos no les importaba esto; pensaban que eran tan estúpidos y brutos, que no sabían que su hogar era el mismo inframundo. Cientos de dragones vivían ahí, de todos los tamaños y formas. Nacían ahí, crecían ahí y se reproducían ahí. La mayoría moría en los territorios humanos, mientras que otros eran… eliminados de la colonia.

Ese día, había una gran expectativa entre los dragones. Todos los dragones que podían volar, daban círculos alrededor de la boca del volcán chillando y rugiendo. Un gran rugido se levantó sobre los demás, haciendo que callaran inmediatamente y aterrizaran en las rocas. Unos ojos brillantes se asomaron entre la oscuridad del cráter.

Tres dragones se acercaron sin temor a los atemorizantes ojos. Dieron unas vueltas a su alrededor, como esperando alguna orden de la terrible figura. Un Timberjack, un Nadder y joven Nightmare, rugieron ante la extraña figura. Esta les contestó con un poderoso rugido, haciendo que los otros dragones buscaran refugio entre las rocas. Pero los tres dragones salieron volando fuera del cráter.

El Nadder fue hacia la playa recogió una nave casi intacta en la playa. El Timberjack voló hacia un vertedero, donde sacó una figura que no se movía. Y el Nightmare, voló hacia otro vertedero con varios restos de navíos, mercancía y cosas de la tierra humana. Le presentaron todas estas cosas a la gran figura.

Un susurro del más allá se escuchó por toda la cueva. Los dragones se escondieron mientras que los tres elegidos mantuvieron su posición. Las cosas empezaron a tomar una forma grotesca, mientras los susurros se hacían más fuertes…

"Vamos por su nuevo hermano."

**0000**

Todo el Gran Salón estaba lleno de risas, anécdotas y carcajadas de los vikingos.

Los soldados y gente de Ivar habían terminado de desempacar, y fueron recibidos con alegría. Los vikingos preferían celebrar antes de recibir las malas noticias. Sus hermanos del continente llegaron sin ningún problema a la isla, por lo que era motivo de alegría… y no querían acabar con esa buena suerte… no todavía.

Stoick estaba sentado en medio del salón, con Ivar a su costado y Hiccup al lado derecho. Aria estaba en el lado opuesto, tratando de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de su hermano y su padre, quien se había recuperado de su laguna mental. Gobber estaba al costado de ella, contándole sobre sus extrañas aventuras mientras que el hermano de Stoick estaba conversando con otros soldados.

Hiccup se sentía un poco incómodo escuchando toda la conversación de los adultos. Ivar estaba que le decía a Stoick sobre las pocas invasiones que había en el continente, y que la mayoría de los pueblos vikingos ya estaban construyendo castillos en su territorio. Stoick dijo algo de gatos regordetes e Ivar se rio a todo pulmón. Hiccup fingió entender el chiste, riéndose un poco. Pero no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia Spine, quien tomaba silenciosamente su jarra de cerveza.

También desvió su mirada a Aria, quien le lanzó una mirada alegre al chico, no sin antes mandarle una dura a su padre y hermano. La chica siguió hablando con Gobber, quien la hizo reír con un gesto de su mano de metal.

Snoutlout había preferido estar con los otros chicos de su edad –posiblemente para alejarse lo más pudiera de Hiccup- y estaba conversando con ellos. Más que todo, trataba de impresionar a Astrid quien lo miraba con poco interés. Los gemelos estaban en sus pelas habituales, pero menos brusca, porque su madre les había advertido de no ensuciarse. Fishlegs mientras tanto, asentía todo sobre lo que decía Snoutlout.

Hiccup apartó la mirada cuando vio que Astrid levantaba la vista hacia él. Pero no era hacia él… Stoick se había parado y mando a bajar la voz en la sala.

Queridos hermanos vikingos…-dijo él, aclarando la garganta.- Estamos aquí por varios temas importantes.- señaló a Aria.- Primero, aquí esta bella mujer que busca un esposo digno de su sangre vikinga del continente. Aria, hija de Spine y hermana de Ivar.

¡Que no se vaya con Gobber!- alguien bromeó en el fondo.

Ya estoy viejo… ¡y tú también para pedir su mano!- contestó el vikingo, haciendo que todos se rieran.

Segundo. Malas noticias en el continente.- agregó Stoick con seriedad.- Un pueblo cerca del mar fue arrasado por dragones… no por dragones del continente, ya que están casi extintos… Sino por dragones del mar de Berk.

Hubo murmullos entre la multitud de preocupación.

Significa que los dragones han logrado pasar las defensas de Berk…- dijo Stoick.- Significa que debemos doblar nuestros esfuerzos para encontrar el nido y destruirlo.

Varios gritos de aprobación se escucharon entre el público.

Los dragones no sólo amenazan a nuestro pueblo, sino también a nuestros hermanos.- siguió Stoick, con autoridad.- Se burlan de nosotros y de nuestra sangre vikinga. ¡Por eso hay que exterminar su nido!

Esta vez la sala se llenó de gritos de aprobación y euforia.

Por eso debo llevarme a jóvenes guerreros.-dijo Ivar, interrumpiendo los gritos y haciendo que las personas se callaran para escucharlo.- No tenemos experiencia peleando contra dragones.-explicó el joven.- Sólo hemos peleado contra romanos e invasores a lo largo de nuestro pueblo. Por eso, necesito sangre nueva…llena de ideas y conocimientos para vencer a los monstruos. Necesito a los jóvenes de Berk para entrenarlos.

Astrid se paró de golpe. ¡Esta era su oportunidad! Por fin, entrenaría con los grandes del continente, con los más hábiles y fuertes guerreros… Y de pronto recordó que no podría ir… no había pasado la prueba de matar a un dragón…todavía.

¡Llévate por favor al esqueleto de pescado!- gritó alguien entre la multitud.

Hiccup se hubiera puesto deprimido con esa broma pesada. Pero, en su lugar se dio un palmazo en la frente…

Porque Spine se paró de golpe, cogió un cuchillo en la mesa y empezó a blandirlo de diestra a siniestra.

¿Quién insultó a Lucky?- gritó el anciano. Los que estaban cerca de él se apartaron del cuchillo, mientras que varios en el rango de alcance se cubrían bajo las mesas.- ¡Usaré sus orejas como adorno para mi bastón!

¡No tienes bastón, Spine!- dijo Spitelout, pero se agachó bajo la mesa cuando lo amenazó con el cuchillo.

Papá, basta ya…-le dijo Ivar, quitándole el cuchillo.- Siéntate, cálmate…- señaló a Hiccup.- Lucky está bien, mira ahí está.

Bien, decía que me llevaré a unos jóvenes de Berk…- siguió Ivar, logrando calmar la situación.- Quiero a alguien fuerte, fácil de entrenar y que ENTIENDA que cualquier error es mortal. Ustedes apagan incendios y esquivan dragones…- fijó la mirada en Astrid y los chicos.- Los invasores del continente les arrancarán los ojos mientras los despedazan. Y no voy a mencionar el destino de las mujeres…

Astrid se molestó con el último comentario. Pero estaba decidida a que Ivar la eligiera en un futuro.

Y me llevaré a Hiccup, si Stoick me lo permite.- dijo Ivar, haciendo que el vikingo se atorara con su cerveza.

¿Qué?- exclamó Astrid, antes de que Snoutlout pudiera objetar.

¿Cómo?- preguntó Stoick, mirando atónito a Ivar. Aunque todos los demás ya sabían que tarde o temprano eso iba a suceder.

Necesito nuevas ideas, diseños de armas…- explicó Ivar, sacando un mazo.- Nuestras armas parecen un martillo frente a este mazo. Los romanos y árabes no están ganando en artillería pesada. ¡Prácticamente le hemos tenido que pagar para que nos traigan armas más complejas! ¡Peor si los dragones entran al continente, ninguna es efectiva contra ellos!

Pero… - Stoick se quedó sin palabras. No podía negar que Hiccup había mejorado increíblemente con sus diseños de armas…pero que se lo llevaran al otro lado del mundo...-¿Qué opina Hiccup?

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Hiccup. El chico se sentía increíblemente más incómodo de lo normal.

Papá… necesito tu permiso para ir…-dijo tímidamente el chico.- Si voy, será con tu permiso.

Creo que pueden discutir eso después de la reunión…-interrumpió Gobber, para salvar tanto a padre cómo hijo de la respuesta.

Bien. Mañana daré mi decisión.-dijo Stoick, haciendo que Hiccup suspiraba aliviado.

Para elegir a los que acompañarán a mi gente, veré a los candidatos…- anunció Ivar, con una mirada seria y casi maliciosa.-Si tienen la habilidad natural de pelear contra los dragones. Quiero ver cómo pelean contra ellos… Una vez que hayan pasado mi aprobación, tienen dos semanas para entrenar y adquirir toda la información sobre estas bestias escamosas, que se llevarán consigo al continente.- esa parte del anuncio confundió a los presentes.- Pero quiero a aquellos que no hayan entrado a su entrenamiento contra los dragones.

Hubo varios murmullos entre la gente.

Si se preguntan por qué los jóvenes, es simple…-dijo Ivar.- Necesito carne fresca; sin heridas o cicatrices que los estorben. Que sean un tapiz en blanco, para que pueda meterles en esas cabezas de piedra lo que necesitan para sobrevivir, si nos atacan los invasores. Quienes quieran entrar a esta prueba, acérquense.

Astrid se acercó de golpe a Ivar, poniendo su espalda recta y mostrando una actitud de guerrera. Snoutlout se acercó poco después, seguido por los gemelos y por último, por Fishlegs. Otros chicos más jóvenes se acercaron también, quienes llegaban a las justas a la altura de los hombros de los primeros chicos.

Bien…-Ivar sonrío al ver a los candidatos.- Los veré mañana en la arena.

**0000**

Después de varias copas, pedazos de cerdo salvaje y rodajas de pan, los padres mandaron a los jóvenes a dormir. Especialmente a quienes se habían ofrecido para ir con Ivar a la arena.

Hiccup, en cambio, se quedó esperando a Ivar, fuera del salón. En eso, vio a los otros chicos salir del lugar. El chico se escondió detrás de una de las grandes estatuas, antes de que los demás lo vieran.

¡Sabía que elegiría a Hiccup!- dijo Snoutlout, molesto.

Nos vamos a llevar esa carga extra al continente.- agregó Tuffnut, sacando un pedazo de comida entre sus dientes.

Se lo comerán vivo los invasores en menos de una semana.-Fishlegs señaló, siguiendo el tema de conversación.

Admítanlo, Ivar sólo lo quiere por que se parece a su hermano Lucky.-Ruffnut dijo, haciendo que los demás consideran con ella.

Alguien en su sano juicio escogería alguien que al menos pudiera pelear.-Astrid agregó, siguiendo molesta por lo que pasó en el Salón.-Ughhh… este vestido es igual de molesto que ese enano.

Mientras se alejaban, Hiccup salió de su escondite. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los rumores, malas palabras y hasta insultos hacia él. Pero las palabras de Astrid eran las que más le dolían.

**0000**

Caminando hacia su casa, en paso lento y con la cabeza baja. En eso, vio a los chicos reunidos en un costado de la casa. Pensó en dar la vuelta, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte que la lógica.

Cuando se acercó, los demás jóvenes lo recibieron con más indiferencia que lo normal.

Miren, es el guerrero prodigio…- dijo Snoutlout.

¿Vas a detener a los invasores con una pluma?- lo molestó Tuffnut.

Hiccup decidió no contestarle. En cambio, centro su atención en la extraña mujer que estaba sentada en el costado de la casa, leyéndole la mano a una niña más pequeña.

La Bruja Dragón. Una misteriosa anciana que vivía en los restos de una aldea, destruida hace muchos años por un monstruo que provino del mar. Ella había logrado sobrevivir, escondiéndose en lo más profundo del bosque. Pero había perdido la cordura. Se decía que hablaba con los dragones, incluso los defendía a veces y había el terrible rumor de que también robaba niños… aunque nunca se pudo comprobar.

La mujer era casi tan anciana como Gothi, pero era más alta y menos regordeta. Su pelo amarrado en trenzas, le llegaba hasta el suelo, y su rostro era fino a pesar de las arrugas. Usaba una vieja túnica que le cubría hasta los tobillos, con un cinturón lleno de bolsitas y tenía un cráneo de dragón como yelmo. A unos centímetros de ella, un largo bastón estaba apoyado contra la pared.

A pesar de esa extraña apariencia y los rumores sobre ella, era buscada por varios hombres por su conocimiento en las pociones y la adivinanza. Se decía que si conseguías su aprobación, te daría un consejo vital para toda la vida.

Ahora, pequeña…-dijo la anciana, terminando de leer la mano de la niña.- Recuerda lo que te dije y tendrás una vida plena.

Gracias, señora dragón.-la niña salió dando saltitos y riendo de regreso a su casa.

Bien, ¿quién sigue?- preguntó ella.

Tal vez lo que le había dicho a la niña había sido fascinante, porque todos los jóvenes levantaron la mano pidiendo su atención. A excepción de Hiccup, que recién había llegado.

A ver. Dime quien eres y veré que puedo hacer.-les dijo a todo el grupo la anciana.

Soy Snoutlout.- el vikingo empujó a todos hacia atrás, sacando pecho y haciéndose el importante.- Soy hijo de Spitelout; soy el mayor guerrero de Berk y tal vez, futuro líder de Berk.

Tal vez seas bueno, pero dices más de lo que es…-contestó la anciana, haciendo que el chico se quedara con la boca abierta.- Tendrás fuerza, pero la fuerza también viene de la humildad; deja que sea tu maestra, y tal vez… tendrás un camino menos accidentado en la vida.

Antes de que el chico pudiera reclamar algo, los gemelos lo empujaron, pidiendo su turno.

¡Somos los GEMELOS!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Soy Tuffnut, el arma más poderosa de Berk.- dijo el chico.

Yo soy Ruffnut, la VERDADERA arma más poderosa de Berk.-dijo la chica.

¡Oye, te copiaste!- se quejó su hermano, y en pocos segundos, empezaron a pelear.

Hermanos veo aquí, muy unidos en verdad…-la anciana cogió su bastón y les dio un golpe a cada uno, haciendo que se detuvieran.- Les gusta meterse en problemas y son tal para cual. Pero la vida no es solo juego y pelea; algún día el mundo les pedirá madurar… pero juntos lograrán superar esa etapa.

¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Tuffnut.

Creo que dijo que debemos calmarlos.- le contestó su hermana.

¡Jamás!-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo. La Bruja Dragón solo se rio y movió la cabeza lado a lado.

¡Tú, el gordito!- la Bruja señaló de pronto a Fishlegs.- No te quedes ahí parado como cordero y dime tu nombre.

Fishlegs, señora.-contestó el joven, sin dejar de temblar.

Uhhmmm… mucho conocimiento, veo dentro de ti…aun así…-la anciana se pasó la mano por la barbilla.- Veo que lo escondes… ¿Te avergüenza eso? Eres de alma sensible y no lo aprecias…-Tuffnut y Snoutlout se rieron al escuchar eso.-Y ya veo por qué…

Yo soy Astrid.- se presentó ella, empujando a Hiccup a un lado.- No creo mucho en esto de la adivinanzas… Pero me interesa saber mi futuro como guerrera.

Sí; eres difícil de leer…- la anciana la miró fijamente.- Veo a un chica muy independiente, poco femenina y valiente… Pero, también un poco ciega…

¿Qué ciega?- la defendió Snoutlout.-Tiene vista de halcón.

Silencio…- le advirtió la anciana. Se encogió de brazos y apoyó su espalda en la pared.- Debo admitir que tienes un gran futuro niña…pero eres testaruda y no ves los sentimientos de quienes te rodean… prefieres ignorar, porque crees que las personas deben hacerse fuerte por su propio medio…cuando en realidad, estas se vuelven tan amargos como un pescado al sol.

¿Disculpe?- preguntó Astrid, completamente confundida.

Ahora, tú…-dijo la anciana, señalando a Hiccup.- Hiccup, ¿no? Todo el mundo habla de ti…

Sí, del perro favorito de Ivar.- Tuffnut murmuró, haciendo que los otros se rieran o asintieran.

Veo, veo…-la anciana empezó a hablar, sin dejarle tiempo a Hiccup para que contestara.- Un joven talentoso… aun así, aspiras algo… convertirte en algo que no eres.

Escuche señora, yo creo que…-Hiccup interrumpió a la anciana, pero esta le pegó con su bastón.- Ouch.

A veces, desear ser algo que no eres trae consecuencias.- le advirtió la Bruja.- Y atrae a aquellos de mal vivir, que te pedirían hasta tu misma alma para convertirle en lo que deseas… más no en lo que necesitas ser. Así es que muchacho, ¿qué camino tomarás? Hay tantas decisiones que tu futuro no puedo ver claro.

Qué tal que se lo coma un dragón…-murmuró Ruffnut.

Es probable que pase…-agregó Fishlegs.- Mira lo que le pasó a Spitface.

Yo ya sé que futuro quiero…- el chico se paró de golpe.- Gracias.- dijo antes de retirase.

Vaya, cada día está más raro….- su primo señaló.

Antes de que me vaya, he aquí otro consejo.-la anciana se levantó y se apoyó en su bastón.- Ten cuidado con lo que dices y lo que haces; el pasado no se borra, por más que lo deseemos con toda el alma. Lo dicho está, y marcado quedará.

¿Cómo dijo ahora?- preguntó Fishlegs. Pero cuando los demás demandaron la respuesta, la anciana ya se había marchado.

**0000**

Hiccup regresó corriendo a donde el Gran Salón, donde dio gracias a los dioses, porque Ivar seguía conversando con Stoick.

¡Papá!- lo llamó Hiccup. El chico casi se resbaló por la comida en el piso, pero mantuvo el equilibrio.

Hiccup, ¿qué pasa?- le dijo su padre.- ¿No estabas cansado?

Sí, quiero ir.-Hiccup anunció casi sin aliento.-Quiero acompañar a Ivar al continente.

Suerte para Stoick que los únicos que quedaban en el Salón, eran Gobber, Spitelout, Aria, Ivar, Spine y algunos borrachos, por que puso la cara de sorpresa más grande de toda su vida.

Iré a ayudarlo con las maletas…- anunció Gobber.

Bueno…si tú quieres…-su padre recién empezaba a digerir la información.

Pero, con una condición…-Hiccup agregó.- Quiero tomar la misma prueba que los demás.

Traeré todas las hierbas curativas.-Gobber dijo.- Ayúdame con esto, Spitelout.

Hiccup, vas a ir al continente como ayuda en la construcción de armas.- le explicó su padre.- No vas a pelear.

Pero, todos lo están tomándolo…-se quejó el chico.

Hiccup no puedes participar en eso… siendo esto.- señaló su padre.

Me acabas de señalar todo.- Hiccup lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lo que quiere decir tu padre, es que no estás listo para pelear.- le explicó Ivar.- Hiccup, has mejorado desde hace 9 años… pero no ha sido suficiente. Pero te prometo que practicarás todo lo que puedas con las armas en el continente.

Pero, pero…-Hiccup no podía argumentar contra Ivar. Él era el único que lo trataba bien en ese momento.

Está bien…- se rindió el chico, bajando la cabeza.- Pero sólo quiero ganármelo.

Gobber, acompaña a Hiccup a la casa; todavía tengo que terminar unos asuntos aquí.- Stoick le pidió al otro vikingo.

Vamos Hiccup.- Gobber acompañó afuera al chico.- Te ayudaré a elegir los planos que quieras llevarte al continente. Son tantos que llenarían un barco entero.

Stoick, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Aria se acercó al vikingo, cuando Hiccup salió del Salón.

Dime, niña.-contestó Stoick.

Sé que quieres mucho a Hiccup… pero sobreprotegerlo no lo ayuda.-le explicó ella.- No seré madre, pero sé que cuanto más lo protejas menos oportunidades tendrá de crecer.

Tú no entiendes, Aria.-dijo Stoick, suspirando.-Lo llevo a pescar y busca trolls. Le dije que partiera una piedra con la cabeza y terminó una semana en cama. Cuando tenía su edad, mi padre me dijo que rompiera una piedra con la cabeza y lo hice, y no me pasó nada.

Te dio jaqueca, ¿verdad?- le preguntó ella.

Jaqueca o no… Hiccup no es cómo los otros niños…- le explicó Stoick.-No sobreviviría ni un día en la arena. Ni una hora.

Stoick, lo único que él quiere es que te sientas orgulloso de él.- Ivar interrumpió.- ¿Es mucho pedir? Necesita crecer, por el amor de Odín.

Y por eso se irá contigo; el continente lo hará más duro, incluso mejorará su salud.- Stoick argumentó.- Conseguiste lo que querías, Ivar. Hiccup se irá de Berk por un año… o tal vez más.

¡Stoick!- lo llamó su hermano.- Ayúdame con este borracho… ¡Y Bucket se volvió a atorar en el barril!

Si me disculpan…-Stoick fue a ayudar a su hermano.

¿Sacarlo de Berk es lo mejor para él?- le preguntó Aria a su hermano.- Me parece, HERMANO, que quieres traer un reemplazo de Lucky a casa. ¿Esperas que mamá te perdone si le llevas a Hiccup?

Oye, Hiccup es un niño talentoso pero flaco como pescado.-le explicó Ivar, molesto.- Aquí no es… apreciado. Quiero darle una oportunidad…la oportunidad que no tuvo Lucky.

Aunque tus intenciones sean buenas, Ivar.-señaló Aria.- Separarlo de su familia no arreglará las cosas…

¿Familia?- se burló Ivar.- Hiccup no tiene una verdadera familia… Lucky no tuvo una familia en mí y en mi padre. Y ya sabes lo que le pasó.

**0000**

Yo sólo quería demostrar que soy tan capaz cómo los otros chicos.- Hiccup le dijo a Gobber, cuando llegaron a su casa.

Bueno Hiccup, tu padre sólo trata de protegerte.-le explicó el excéntrico vikingo.

Más bien esconderme.- se quejó el joven, molesto.- Está avergonzado de mí, lo sé. Él no quería un joven flacucho y débil, sino uno de hombros robustos, de cuerpo compacto y no con dos pies izquierdos.

Hiccup, sabes que eso no es cierto.-le aseguró Gobber.- Mira… no trates de ser algo que no debes ser…

Otra vez con eso…-se quejó el chico.

Ni que pudieras entrar a esa arena…- continuó Gobber.- Stoick te sacaría de un jalón en cuanto te viera…

En cuanto me viera…-murmuró Hiccup. Una sonrisa pasó por su rostro, pero Gobber no lo notó.- Tienes razón Gobber. Iré a revisar que planos debo llevar. Buenas noches.

Hiccup se metió de golpe a la casa, dejando perplejo al adulto.

Cuando Gobber se fue, Hiccup subió corriendo a su cuarto. Sacó una vieja tela debajo de su cama, y fue por hilo y aguja. Con un par de remendadas, hizo una capucha. Luego, sacó una bufanda y se la enrolló en el cuello. Usando una de las cacerolas de la casa, vio su reflejo. Sólo tenía que rogar que lloviera en la noche, para que su disfraz diera resultado.

**0000**

Desde el cielo, un grupo de dragones revisaba casa por casa, con total impunidad. Cada uno tenía en la mira a los jóvenes de Berk, esperando que cualquiera de ellos fuera apropiado para los deseos de la colonia.

Un Terror se acercó al grupo y susurró algo a los demás dragones. Los tres dragones quienes no habían huido ante la gran figura del cráter, escucharon atentamente a su reporte.

Dando una sonrisa escalofriante, se dirigieron rápidamente al nido, enviando la buena noticia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3. Vi de Nuevo la pelicula Brave, para recordar parte de la trama. Recuerden, me he basado en este film para hacer la historia. **

**Words that shouldn´t have been spoken**

**Can't you see that****  
****you're, smothering me?**

Every step that I take  
is another mistake to you...

**(Numb- Linkin Park)**

CAPÍTULO 3

Al día siguiente, Berk despertó con un manto de neblina. Una llovizna leve –lo cual era poco común en la isla- había caído durante la noche. Varias gotas de roció cubrían el suelo y las plantas frente a las casas de Berk. A pesar de los pisos resbaladizos, y las alergias matutinas, todo el pueblo estaba emocionado.

Hoy día, Ivar iba a elegir a 5 jóvenes para llevárselos al continente y empezar a entrenarlos para pelear contra los invasores. Y lo mejor de todo, era que se iba a llevar al desastre andante de Hiccup… posiblemente regresaría como un mejor guerrero… o se quedaría en el continente… la mayoría de Berk esperaba que sucediera la segunda opción.

Sin embargo, otra parte se estaba asegurando que ninguna de esas opciones se lograra llevar a cabo.

**0000**

La gran arena de combate, había sido construida hace ya varias generaciones, cuando los primeros vikingos llegaron a Berk. Con los conocimientos de Bork, ancestro de Gobber, se había logrado preparar a todos los futuros guerreros para combatir a los dragones. Aunque habían algunas excepciones… como Hiccup. Hablando de Hiccup, nadie lo había visto desde la noche. Pero la gente estaba más ocupada preparando la arena para la pruebo, que en el pequeño hijo del líder.

Soltarían a un dragón –uno lento, como el Gronckle- en el laberinto. La prueba era que los jóvenes debían llegar al final del laberinto, donde tenían que traer un cofre. Había cinco cofres, para cinco elegidos. Si llegaban a salir del laberinto sin perder o quemar el cofre, serían aceptados para el entrenamiento. Valía que otros concursantes robaran los cofres de sus oponentes.

Astrid fue la primera en llegar a la arena, seguida por Fishlegs, después por un cansado Snoutlout, y finalmente, por un par de gemelos que pelearon en el camino. Luego llegaron el resto de los más jóvenes, quienes estaban siendo aconsejados por sus padres antes de entrar a la arena. Excepto uno…

Mulch estaba llegando para conseguir un sitio preferencial alrededor de la arena –y asegurarse que Bucket, no confundiera la puerta de entrada con una de las jaulas de dragón- cuando notó una figura solitaria.

Uno de los más jóvenes estaba apartado del grupo. Tenía la cabeza cubierta con una capucha y la cara tapada con una bufanda. Al parecer, estaba con frio, porque se estaba apretando la capa fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Oye, chico…-se acercó el vikingo mayor al joven. Este casi saltó del susto y se cubrió más con la bufanda.- ¿Estas enfermo?- preguntó preocupado.- No deberías entrar así a la arena.

Estoy bien…- contestó el muchacho, con la voz aguda.- Estoy un poco mal de la garganta, pero eso… ahhh, no me va a impedir participar.

Bueno…-Mulch miró un poco raro al muchacho.- Sólo…ten cuidado con esa garganta.

El chico le contestó con un pulgar arriba.

Siento que lo he visto antes…- dijo el adulto.

**0000**

Stoick se sentó en el puesto de líder, que tenía la mejor vista de la arena, esperando ansioso el inicio de la competencia. Los demás vikingos ya estaban sentándose o acomodándose cerca de la arena, pero sin acercarse mucho a las barras. Varios vikingos habían perdido un brazo o pierna por confiar que las rejas los protegerían del alcance de las fauces de un dragón.

Ivar llegó con su padre y su hermana, aunque la mujer estaba lo más lejos posible de sus familiares. Ivar se sentó al costado de Stoick, junto a su padre quien casi se sienta sobre una oveja… Aria, por su parte, se sentó entre la multitud, siendo acompañada por un guardia.

Stoick se preguntó dónde estaba su hijo. En la mañana no lo había encontrado; incluso no estaba en la herrería. Posiblemente, estaba en el bosque… molesto con la decisión que no participara en la competencia. Hiccup era conocido por desaparecer fácilmente y aparecer en el momento menos apropiado. Pero Stoick ya no podía esperar… la competencia debía empezar.

¡Hermanos de Berk!- anunció el líder.- ¡Y hermanos del continente! Estamos reunidos hoy para elegir a los próximos guerreros de Berk! Ellos nos representarán en el continente.

Varios aplausos y gritos de alegría resonaron en la multitud.

Participantes…- Ivar se levantó, llamando la atención de los jóvenes.- Miren bien ese laberinto. El campo de batalla es así…- les explicó el joven líder.- Lleno de espacios cerrados, trampas, falsos caminos y sólo una salida. Si no pueden salir, están perdidos y sus compañeros también.

Mientras Ivar explicaba su punto de vista del combate, los jóvenes se ponían más impacientes por entrar. Sólo Astrid, también Fishlegs aunque estaba nervioso, y el joven encapuchado, observaban el laberinto tratando de recordar la mayor parte de los pasajes.

Jóvenes, entren a la arena.- anunció Stoick, mientras las puertas se abrían.

Astrid fue la primera en entrar, con el joven encapuchado entrando de último. El misterioso joven estaba como inseguro de entrar o no. Pero finalmente, todos los participantes entraron y se prepararon para la prueba. Eran 10 en total para la prueba.

Recuerden. El Gronckle es un dragón lento, pero no menos peligroso.- les explicó Gobber.- No traten de enfrentarlo; desoriéntenlo golpeando sus escudos y cúbranse con ellos cuando les dispare.

Esperen… ¿Disparar?- preguntó Fishlegs.

¿No nos vas a dar un dragón sin fuego?- preguntó un poco inseguro Snoutlout.

No; no sería una verdadera prueba si se usara un dragón sin fuego.- dijo el vikingo, jalando una palanca.

Los ruidos de una pesada cadena moviéndose resonaron por la arena, mientras una pesada reja se abría. Los jóvenes no podían ver al dragón que salía de este, pero por el rugido que sacudió el lugar, pensaron que era enorme. Sin embargo, los espectadores podían ver otra cosa; un viejo Gronckle, con dientes salidos y ojos poco atentos, que se movía de un lado a otro por el laberinto.

Ni hablar que le íbamos a ponerles un dragón peligroso; son demasiado jóvenes.- le explicó Stoick a Ivar.

No importa; el miedo es otra de las pruebas que deben superar.- dijo el joven líder.- ¡Empiecen!

En cuanto Ivar gritó, los jóvenes salieron corriendo de un lado para otro, cogiendo los escudos que encontraron recostados contra las paredes de piedra. Naturalmente, Astrid fue primero, y el chico encapuchado fue al último. Cada uno tomó un camino, excepto los gemelos que terminaron eligiendo el mismo.

Mientras todos corrían de un lado a otros, tratando de alcanzar a ciegas el premio mayor, el misterioso chico se detenía en las intersecciones por unos segundos y elegía un camino. En cada intersección, el muchacho se detenía, miraba y corría. Pero la mayoría de los vikingos ponían poca atención a este; estaban más centrados en el primer rechazado de la prueba. Uno de los jóvenes se encontró contra el dragón y terminó volando por los aires.

Los guardias que estaban cerca a la puerta, corrieron hacia él- usando una soga como guía para regresa a la salida- y lo sacaron. Después sacaron a otro; uno terminó corriendo y se dio contra la pared, rompiéndose la nariz. Finalmente, sólo quedaron los 5 chicos mayores y el misterioso joven. La arena estaba entusiasmada por ver quiénes de los 6 jóvenes llegaría al final.

Astrid por su lado, estaba molesta. Por más que se había aprendido de memoria el laberinto, se encontraba con el dragón en uno de los caminos, o con Snoutlout, o con los gemelos y tenía que elegir otro sendero. No podía revelarles el camino a sus contrincantes; eran 6 y sólo eran 5 cofres.

Evitando otra vez al dragón, ella captó algo interesante. El joven encapuchado no se había chocado en ningún momento contra el dragón, ni regresado por encontrado un callejón sin salida o encontrado algún contrincante. Entonces, Astrid decidió seguir al muchacho…

**0000**

No muy lejos de ahí, unos dragones inspeccionaban las casas en Berk. Como todos los vikingos estaban en la arena, era casi imposible que algún humano los detectara. Pero los dragones no estaban interesados en la comida, ni en los objetos brillantes o los animales de granja. Estaban interesados en lo que había dentro de las habitaciones de los más jóvenes humanos…

Muchos de los dragones encontraron sólo armas y juguetes de guerra. Con cuidado y cautela, dejaron las ventanas cerradas, sin alguna evidencia de su presencia en las casas. Justo cuando pensaron que su búsqueda era inútil, uno de los Terror llamó a un joven Nightmare.

El dragón metió la cabeza por la ventana… y quedó complacido con lo que vio. Un cuarto lleno de papeles, con diseños de modelos de armas y catapultas en las paredes. Ahí vivía un joven inteligente… ¿pero tenía los requisitos necesarios para sus planes?

El pequeño Terror captó el olor de su objetivo en el aire. Levantando vuelo, los demás dragones se fueron mientras que los dos se dirigieron hacia el lugar. Con cautela, se escondieron detrás de unas rocas y observaron a los humanos. El Terror captó el olor de su objetivo, pero el dragón rojo evito que corriera y clavara sus garras en este.

El pequeño dragón no entendía que pasaba en el lugar, pero su compañero sí. El Nightmare sabía qué tipo de prueba se llevaba a cabo ese día. Una sonrisa maliciosa corrió por su rostro, y le mando un extra a la misión del pequeño dragón.

Arruina todo…

**0000**

La intuición de Astrid valió la pena. Siguiendo al chico encapuchado logró llegar al centro del laberinto. Sin embargo, no contó con que Snoutlout la seguiría… además de Fishlegs… y los gemelos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Snoutlout había atropellado al joven guía, y apoderado de uno de los cofres. Después los gemelos se apropiaron de los suyos –aunque pelearon por el mismo- y Fishlegs, que llegó corriendo sin aire para coger el suyo. Ya con botín en mano, estos salieron rápidamente en busca de la salida.

Astrid pudo fácilmente haberle quitado el cofre a Snoutlout o alguno de los participantes. Pero quería ganar lo más rápido posible; si era la primera en salir, Ivar tendría que reconocer sus habilidades. Así es que, corrió a toda carrera hacia el último pase para el continente.

Solo que el otro muchacho lo agarró al mismo tiempo que ella.

¡Suéltalo!- le ordenó ella.

¡Jamás!- le contestó su contrincante, tratando miserablemente de jalar el cofre hacia él. A pesar que el chico no tenía fuerza, su determinación mantenía a raya a Astrid.

Vaya. Ese pequeño es testarudo.- dijo Gobber, mirando la escena.

Si… ¿de quién ese niño?- preguntó Stocik, extrañado.

Creo que es de la familia Meatbug…-le contestó Gobber.

Pero los Meatbug sólo tienen hijas…- Stocik le contestó.

Bueno, por su tamaño parece una niña…-murmuró Gobber.

Dame eso.- le ordenó Astrid, ignorando todas las miradas del público.

No, ni hablar señorita-me-creo-mejor-que-otros.- le contestó su oponente.

¿Cómo me dijiste?- le demandó ella.

Señorita arrogancia, me creo mejor que los demás por mis habilidades con las armas y empujo a otros todo el tiempo.- contestó el chico, con lentitud, como si la hablara a una niña de 2 años.

Una idea le dio a la cabeza de la chica. Con un fuerte empujón, le tiró el cofre al chico haciendo que cayera de espalda… y la capucha con ella. Revelando su rostro…

¿¡HICCUP?!- exclamó su padre, furioso, mientras el muchacho trataba de recuperar el aire.

Ivar se paró de golpe de su silla. Resistió las ganas de darse una palmada en la frente. Hiccup se HABÍA metido en la arena. El joven líder se atrevió a voltear hacia Stoick. El vikingo mayor tenía toda la cara roja; parecía un cerdo salvaje a quien le habían invadido el territorio y comido toda su despensa de nueces. Ivar sabía por experiencia que Stoick tendía a estallar y no escuchar explicaciones. Rápidamente, empezó a formular un plan para sacar a Hiccup del apuro.

¡Ajá!- exclamó Astrid.- Un intruso… Un intruso flaco y hecho de hueso de pescado.

No soy un intruso.-se defendió Hiccup.- Tengo tanto derecho a estar aquí cómo tú…

No; tú ya tienes pase al continente.- le contestó ella, molesta.- Tú obtuviste un pase gratis. En cambio, verdaderos guerreros como yo, tenemos que ganárnoslo.

Hiccup se aferró con fuerza al cofre, moviéndose sin darle la espalda a Astrid. Si podía llegar a uno de los pasajes, tal vez tendría una oportunidad de llegar a la salida… antes que la chica lo hiciera pedazos. Mientras su cabeza razonaba, su corazón recibía un montón de golpes.

¡SAL DE AHÍ, PESCADO!- gritó alguien entre el público.

¡Tú ya tienes pase gratis!- gritó otro.

Así siguieron los abucheos del público. Y tampoco ayudaba que Astrid le estuviera lanzando otros insultos directamente.

¡Tú no sobrevivirías ni una semana en el continente!- le dijo al chico.

Pues perdón por ser un pescado; perdón que tenga dos pies izquierdos en lugar de los correctos…-se molestó Hiccup, hablando entre dientes y no levantando la voz.- Ya sé que soy un cero en la izquierda; que Ivar me quiere por lástima y que mi padre piensa que soy la oveja negra en toda la historia de grandes, brutales, jefes vikingos…

Astrid se quedó en shock.

Sé que causo destrozos.- siguió el muchacho.-No soy tonto para no darme cuenta que nadie me quiere aquí. Por eso trato de ayudar. Por esto estoy arriesgando, cómo tú, mi pellejo en el laberinto.-Hiccup estaba retrocediendo lentamente hacia el camino más cercano.- Quiero cambiar "esto". ¡Por Thor; acaso no vez que quiero ser igual que ustedes!

Fue cuando el joven vikingo se dio cuenta que Astrid no lo estaba mirando a él. Sino detrás de él…

El Gronckle había escuchado los insultos de Astrid y de la multitud, encontrando fácilmente a los dos jóvenes. No estaba feliz. ¿Cómo podría alguien estar feliz si lo dejaban encerrado todo el día y lo sacaban a un lugar lleno de gritos?

Ahí fue cuando todo se desencadenó…

¡CORRE, HICCUP!- le gritó a todo pulmón Ivar, antes de que Stocik pudiera decir algo.

No hay problema en señalar que los dos jóvenes hicieron caso al consejo.

Astrid rodó fuera del alcance del Gronckle, recuperando su escudo en el proceso. Mientras que Hiccup se lanzó al suelo. El viejo dragón le pasó por encima, pero dio una vuelta en U y retomó su ataque.

¡Tú escudo!- le chilló Gobber.- ¡Primera regla de combate, tu escudo!

Hiccup estaba demasiado ocupado escapando del animal para escuchar el consejo del experimentado guerrero. El Gronckle lo cogió por la bufanda, pero esta se soltó del cuello del chico antes de que el dragón se la comiera como spaghetti.

Astrid, por su parte, hacia ruido golpeando un pequeño mazo- que venía con el escudo- para mantener lejos al reptil. Funcionó; porque el dragón cambió de dirección y fue tras Hiccup, por segunda vez.

Esta vez el muchacho estaba acorralado y el dragón iba hacia él como una flecha.

¡MUEVETE DE AHÍ!- le ordenó Stocik, parándose de golpe de su silla. Ivar estaba que se mordía las uñas. Mientras que Aria y Spine miraban atónitos la escena.

No puedo mirar…-dijo Gobber, tapándose los ojos con su mano entera.

Justo cuando el dragón iba a aplastar al muchacho, este se lanzó al piso, imitando a Astrid cuando esquivó por primera vez al reptil. Pero en el proceso, perdió el cofre, que salió volando de sus manos…

Si eso ya era malo… Tal fue la fuerza de la embestida del Gronckle, que hizo que las paredes de madera crujieran… y cayeran una tras otra, como piezas de domino. Las paredes rudimentarias fueron cayendo, hasta dejar la arena casi cómo era originalmente. No sólo hizo que Stoick se diera una palmada en la frente, sino también que el resto de los participantes miraran de un lado a otro, preguntándose que en nombre de Loki había pasado.

El Gronckle, por su parte, estaba bien desorientado por el golpe. Empezó a volar de un lado para otro. Hasta que, como una libélula vieja, se movió en el mismo sitio y cayó de panza al suelo. Astrid aprovechó la confusión para coger el cofre, y correr hacia la salida, mientras Hiccup aún trataba de descifrar que era lo que había pasado.

Y tenemos a los ganadores…-anunció Gobber.

Voy a tener unas palabras con él…- dijo Stoick, caminado hacia la arena.

Stoick. No digas algo de que te puedas arrepentir…-lo paró Ivar.- Mira, dejó inconsciente a un Gronckle…

Y destruyó la arena en el proceso…-murmuró otro vikingo.

Hiccup, por su parte, se sentía fatal. No sólo había perdido el cofre, sino también destruido el laberinto, hecho el hazme reír en la prueba y Astrid le había insultado. Sólo quería salir de ahí, esconderse en el bosque y que se lo tragara la tierra. Al menos no podía ser peor.

HISSSSSS…

Hiccup escuchó un extraño siseó detrás de él. Miró hacia el Gronckle, temeroso que el viejo dragón hubiera despertado. Pero el animal seguía noqueado. De nuevo el siseo sonó detrás del chico. Hiccup volteó para ambos lados, buscando el origen del sonido. Fue cuando notó que Astrid lo estaba mirando fijamente… de nuevo.

¿Ahora qué?- le preguntó él, notando que la chica estaba esperando junto con los demás a que le abrieran la puerta.- ¿Vas a burlarte? ¿Dar una danza de victoria?

Hiccup…no te muevas…-le ordenó la chica. Estaba mirándolo fijamente. Casi con una expresión de preocupación.

¿Qué?- preguntó él.

Enano, tienes algo en la espalda.-le dijo Tuffnut. Ruffnut también lo estaba mirando, con la boca abierta. Mientras que Snoutlout lo miraba algo confundido y Fishlegs…bueno, tenía cara que se iba a desmayar.

¿Qué cosa?- Hiccup insistió.-Chicos, realmente no estoy para bromas.

En eso, notó que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando. Ansiosos, en lugar de sus típicas caras de reproche y desaprobación. Hasta Aria lo estaba mirando, moviendo sus manos como diciendo que no se moviera.

¿Qué pasa?- demandó el chico. El siseó volvió detrás de él, pero esta vez cerca de su oído.

Hiccup, mantente…-Astrid no pudo terminar su frase.

¡Tienes un Terrible Terror en tu espalda!- chilló espantado Fishlegs.

Fue cuando el muchacho giró su cabeza hacia su hombro… y el Terror le dedico una gran sonrisa, con sus dientes afilados.

Recordando su pasada experiencia con el Terror…

**¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Hiccup salió corriendo, sin importar hacia donde, tratando de zafarse al reptil de su espalda. Mientras que el dragón, estaba más ocupado agarrándose por la capucha, divirtiéndose por el paseo gratis. Sin previo aviso, Astrid corrió hacia Hiccup y trató de darle un golpe al Terror con su escudo. Pero el pequeño dragón saltó al aire, esquivando el golpe, haciendo que los humanos se quedaran mirando hacia arriba…y aterrizando en la cara de Hiccup.

El público hizo un gesto de dolor, mientras Stoick corría hacia la puerta.

¡Quítamelo!-gritó Hiccup, tratando de jalar al reptil fuera de su rostro.

¡No lo hagas!- trató de detenerlo, Astrid.-¡Puedes perder un ojo!

A todos les parecía graciosa la escena que Hiccup estaba armando. Incluso los gemelos se cayeron al suelo por la risa, seguido por Snoutlout. Sólo Fishlegs estaba aliviado que los Terror no tuvieran veneno en las garras. Pero nadie sabía las verdaderas intenciones del pequeño dragón.

Hiccup logró quitar al dragón de su cara y lo lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo. El Terrible Terror planeó hacia su siguiente objetivo… Tuffnut dejó de reírse de golpe cuando el dragón le mordió la nariz.

¡Duele, estoy mortalmente herido!- gritó el chico, mientras su hermana trataba de sacarle al dragón de encima.

De pronto el animal saltó y mordió a Snotlout en la pantorrilla. El bravucón se tambaleó en un pie, tratando de zafarse al reptil. Cuando este volvió a saltar, buscando una nueva víctima, Fishlegs salió corriendo fuera de su alcance. El Terror no había terminado con su reino de terror, cuando una tela lo cubrió por completo y algo pesado cayó sobre él.

¡Te tengo!-dijo Hiccup, habiendo envuelto al Terror en su capa.

¡No, Hiccup!- le gritó su padre.- ¡Eso es lo peor que puedes hacer!

Efectivamente.

La tela empezó a quemarse. Hiccup gritó y tiró lo más lejos posible el bulto en llamas. El Terrible Terror volvió para clamar venganza. Pero esta vez no fue contra los jóvenes. Aspiró aire y disparó su llama de fuego… justo en el cofre de Snoutlout.

¡MI PASE!- chilló el chico, mirando cómo se consumía en llamas.

Luego el dragón lanzó su ira contra los cofres de los gemelos, que empezaron a arder más rápido de lo que ellos trataban de apagar las llamas. Fishlegs salió corriendo, siendo perseguido por el animal. Incluso trató de usar como barrera al dragón recostado. Pero el Gronckle confundió al cofre con las manos del chico, y se lo tragó de golpe.

Ya no iré al continente…-lloriqueó Fishlegs.

Ya iba a ir contra el cofre de Astrid, cuando Hiccup trató de agarrarlo por la cola. El animal le volvió a saltar al rostro, pero este se agachó y salió volando contra la reja…

¿Qué está…?- Stocik no terminaba de hablar, cuando el dragón le pasó encima de él y hundió su casco en su cabeza.- ¡POR THOR! ¡No puedo ver!

No contento con darle un mal rato al líder de Berk, el dragón corrió hacia las armas para prácticas y lanzó su última bola de fuego contra ellas. Las armas explotaron en una lluvia de astillas, metal y pedazos quemados. Contento con su trabajo, el dragón salió volando antes de que un vikingo pudiera lanzar una red contra él.

Varios vikingos fueron corriendo por los cubos de agua, tratando de salvar todas las armas que pudieran. Después de que Stoick pudo sacarse el casco de la frente, miró fijamente a su hijo. El chico trató de esconderse detrás de Astrid, queriendo evitar la mirada amenazante. Stoick ni le hizo caso al viejo Gronckle, que escapó volando aprovechando la confusión…

**0000**

¡Conviertes la prueba en un circo!- le gritó su padre.

Stoick había cogido a Hiccup por el brazo y jalado hacia el Gran comedor, seguido por Gobber, Ivar y Aria. Spine se había quedado afuera, apoyando su oreja contra la puerta de metal, esperando escuchar algo. No estaba solo; Astrid, Snoutlout, Astrid, los gemelos y Fishlegs también estaban tratando de escuchar.

Stoick estaba furioso. No; estaba hirviendo de ira. Hiccup, por su parte, estaba mirando al suelo sin poder decir nada. El joven no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

Stoick, ya basta.- le pidió Ivar.- Trató de detener al dragón. Incluso quiso proteger a Astrid.

Todo esto fue un terrible incidente.-agregó Aria.- Deberías estar alegre que no perdió ningún ojo.

¿Por qué no puedes hacer caso?- siguió el furioso padre, sin hacer caso al resto.- Te dije que no participaras en la prueba. ¡Pero se escabulles y causas el más grande desastre en toda la historia de pruebas!

Papá, yo…-trató de explicar Hiccup.

¡Sabías que sólo había 5 cofres!- continuó el líder de Berk.- Ivar ya te había ofrecido un pase al continente. ¡Fuiste desconsiderado con los otros participantes! ¡Esa es la peor parte de todo este desastre!

Espera Stoick.- intervino Aria, colocando sus manos sobre los hombres del joven.- Hiccup sólo quería demostrar que también tenía las habilidades para ir al continente. En lugar de haberlo apartado de la prueba, debiste…

Yo crio a mi hijo cómo se debe.-le advirtió Stoick.

No le hables así a mi hermana.- le advirtió Ivar.- Ella tiene razón sobre cómo crías a Hiccup.

¡Tú no te metas!- le ordenó Aria.

¡Tú no eres padre!- Stoick resaltó.- No sabes lo que es criar un niño- sobre todo sin una esposa- y menos cómo enseñarle a…

¡Tú no podrías entender lo que es ser un padre!-le respondió Ivar, harto de los gritos del jefe.-¡Lo único que haces es gritar!

¿Me estás llamando mal padre?- exclamó Stoick.

Basta, los dos. Esto no ayuda a Hiccup en nada…-intervino Aria.

Porque no nos sentamos y discutimos esto más tranquilamente…-sugirió Gobber. Pero las palabras quedaron sordas.

¡Serás el gran líder de Berk; pero hasta un cerdo salvaje sería mejor padre que tú!- siguió Ivar.

¡Admítelo Ivar; has querido llevarte a Hiccup desde que tenía 5 años!- se defendió Stoick.-¡Haz estado obsesionado con él desde que perdiste a…!

¡No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre!- le advirtió Ivar.

¡YA BASTA!- exclamó Hiccup.

Todos los presentes voltearon su mirada hacia el joven. Hiccup estaba rojo por el grito y tratando de recuperar el aire, pero no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Ivar y a su padre.

¡Ya basta; todos los años es lo mismo!- siguió Hiccup, harto de toda la discusión.-¡Hiccup no puede pelear, es un pescado! ¡Ivar sólo quiere a Hiccup por Lucky! ¿¡Porque Stoick no se casó de nuevo para tener otro hijo?!

Aria se quedó en shock por el último comentario. Había escuchado de los otros marineros cómo trataban al hijo de Stoick, pero no nunca pensó que llegaba a esos niveles.

Hijo, cálmate…-le ordenó su padre.

¡No, no pidas que me calme!- le contestó el joven, más herido que enojado.-¡Estoy harto de que los demás se burlen de mí! ¡Estoy harto que me consideres menos que tú! ¡Estoy harto de que estés AVERGONZADO de mí!

Las últimas palabras resonaron incluso fuera de la sala, donde Astrid y los demás estaban escuchando por la puerta. Astrid se cubrió la boca con la mano, sorprendida por lo que escuchó.

Guaaa…por fin reventó el enano…-murmuro Tuffnut.

¡Pero estoy más harto que me comparen con el muerto de Lucky!- gritó el muchacho, dándose cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho.

Ivar se le quedó mirando con una expresión de dolor. Hiccup miró un momento a su único amigo y modelo a seguir, antes de salir corriendo del lugar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Astrid y los demás habían estado escuchando.

Creo que Hiccup perdió su pase…-señaló Snoutlout, no sin recibir un puñetazo por parte de Astrid.

**0000**

Hiccup ahora sí quería morirse.

Había insultado la memoria de Lucky, haciendo sentir mal a Ivar. ¿Por qué todo le salía mal? Decepcionó a una de las pocas personas que lo tomaba en cuenta en. Peor, había hecho un berrinche en frente de su padre y los representantes de otra aldea.

Caminando por el bosque, el muchacho tenía la cabeza baja y no le importaba a donde iba. Solo se adentró más y más en el bosque, sin importarle si se quedaba hasta el anochecer.

**0000**

Desde muy lejos pudo sentir la decepción y tristeza del chico humano. Era delicioso el aroma de pena que despedía el pequeño. Sí; él serviría para sus planes. Era perfecto para esto.

Un poco de manipulación ahí y otro por allá, y el muchacho se acoplaría perfectamente a sus deseos. Un nuevo miembro de su ejército se uniría muy pronto a ellos.

**0000**

Admítelo, soy un desastre con Hiccup.- dijo Stoick, tomando una cerveza en el Gran Salón.

Después de que Hiccup había salido corriendo por la puerta, Aria había tratado de alcanzarlo. Pero el muchacho era el mejor escondiéndose del pueblo, por lo que la mujer perdió su rastro rápidamente. Ivar se disculpó y se fue con su padre de regreso al barco, para pasar la noche.

Déjalo; sólo está molesto porque hizo el ridículo en la arena y lo atacó un dragón.-le aseguró Gobber, buscando su diente postizo que había caído dentro de su taza.- Verás que volverá y se disculpará con Ivar…

¿Acaso no te das cuenta, Gobber? Hiccup quiere más a Ivar que a mí…- le afirmó Stoick.- Él entiende a Hiccup, yo no.

Ivar sólo es el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.- Gobber puso su diente postizo de nuevo en su lugar.- Hiccup te quiere, sólo que al igual que tú, no puede expresarlo bien.

Voy a enmendar esto…-dijo Stoick, parándose.

¿Dándole entrenamiento a Hiccup antes de irse al continente?- preguntó Gobber.

No.- anunció él.- ¿Cree que me avergüenzo de él? Pues no. No le diré absolutamente nada negativo hasta que zarpe al continente.

Oh sí… eso funcionará.- dijo poco convencido Gobber.

**0000**

Hiccup seguía caminando por el bosque, lamentándose de todo lo que le pasaba y cómo le gustaría cambiar su suerte.

En eso, empezó a llover. Con truenos y rayos.

Genial, primero humillado y ahora mojado…-se quejó el chico.- Gracias por tu sarcasmo, Thor.

En eso, un fuerte trueno resonó en el cielo, mientras rayos impactaban el suelo. Uno impacto muy cerca de donde Hiccup estaba parado. El chico gritó y salió corriendo, buscando refugio.

¡Perdón, Thor!- chilló él.

Los truenos y rayos fueron empeorando, conforme Hiccup buscaba una salida del bosque. Grandes gotas de lluvia cayeron del cielo, enlodando el camino del muchacho y haciendo más difícil que corriera hacia un lugar seguro. En eso, su pie se atoró en una rama y lo hizo rodar por el suelo. El chico cayó unos metros, hasta que se estrelló contra un árbol.

Oh, otra vez…-se quejó Hiccup. Se levantó y trató de sacudirse el lodo de encima.- ¿Dónde me caí ahora?

De pronto, Hiccup se dio cuenta que se había bajado de golpe hasta una playa. Prácticamente le había dado la vuelta a la isla, llegando a una de las costas donde generalmente los niños bajaban a practicar sus habilidades de pesca. Sin embargo, cómo en primavera muchos animales salvajes bajaban a comer los nuevos frutos y crías recién nacidas, los padres no les permitían bajar al lugar.

La lluvia empezó a detenerse, dejando una suave capa de niebla en la playa. Hiccup estaba embarrado de lodo y mojado, haciendo que temblara de frío. Tratando se darse calor con los brazos, fue caminando por la costa, buscando su camino de regreso.

Mientras caminaba escuchó un extraño sonido. Como una ráfaga de viento, pero que imitaba un lamento humano. El muchacho miró hacia ambos lados, buscando el origen del sonido. Pero no vio nada. Sus ojos divisaron una figura entre la niebla, demasiado grande para ser un humano y muy inmóvil para ser un dragón. Una brisa apartó la niebla y chirrido resonó en el aire, dejando ver un viejo barco, muy parecido al que el mercader Johan usaba para sus viajes. Pero era más antiguo, con muchas grietas y un mástil que con las justas se mantenía en pie.

La vela raída se movía a merced del viento; rasgada por el tiempo, aumentaba su aspecto tenebroso. La única señal de vida del barco, provenía de una tenue luz en la bodega. Con su curiosidad más grande que su miedo, Hiccup subió a la nave y miró dentro de esta.

Dentro del barco había cientos y cientos de cosas extrañas. Telas de todos los colores; amuletos de varias formas y tamaños colgando del techo; vasos y recipientes con extraños líquidos dentro; esqueletos de diferentes animales y hasta dragones, y en el medio, una gran mesa, con piedras coloridas como adorno y hasta con un cráneo humano. Hiccup miró el lugar, extrañado y aterrado.

¿Qué haces?- le preguntó una voz rasposa y vieja.

El chico gritó y dio vuelta para encarar al extraño. Se puso verde de sólo verlo.

Era una anciana, con un turbante en la cabeza y largos mechones de pelo con las puntas rotas y secas, cayéndole hasta los hombros. Estaba cubierta por varias mantas, muy sucias y juraba que hasta estaban manchadas con gotas de sangre. Sus dedos eran largos y huesudos, con las uñas rotas. Toda su cara parecía un esqueleto, tenía ojos marrones casi rojizos y una nariz demasiado larga, para su cara. Parecía que uno de sus ojos no funcionaba bien, porque se movía de un lado a otro. Tenía un aspecto lamentable y escalofriante. Caminaba cómo si una de sus piernas fuera más corta que la otra, porque cojeaba mucho cuando se acercó a él.

Vaya, un joven…-se rio ella, mostrando sus carcomidos dientes.- Hace tiempo que no tengo clientes…

¿Clientes?- preguntó Hiccup, desconfiado.

Sí; ¿Qué no has oído de mí?- dijo ella, en tono burlón.- ¿No conoces acaso a la bruja más poderosa de este lado del mar?

A la única bruja que conozco es a la Bruja Dragón.- le contestó Hiccup.- Y no se ve tan mal como usted.

Bah, esa anciana no es nadie comparada conmigo.-dijo ella, moviendo su mano con desdén.- Ella es una farsante.

¿A sí?- Hiccup contestó, no muy convencido.-¿En qué se diferencian?

Ella hace trucos. Yo hago magia.-le explicó la anciana. Se acercó a él.-Yo le doy lo que quieren mis clientes. Yo doy belleza, vida larga, suerte… y hasta la habilidad para convertirse en el más grande vikingo.

La última parte atrajo la atención de Hiccup.

¿Convertir en cualquier cosa?- le preguntó, un poco esperanzado.

Cualquier cosa.- le aseguró la anciana.- Veo por tus ropas… que has tenido un mal día. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? La vieja hechicera, oirá tus penas.

La anciana baja a la planta de abajo, tambaleándose pero en ningún momento le pidió ayuda al chico. Hiccup miró por unos segundos, antes de seguir a la anciana a su morada.

No muy lejos de ahí… unos dragones miraban complacidos la escena.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 3. Vi de Nuevo la pelicula Brave, para recordar parte de la trama. Recuerden, me he basado en este film para hacer la historia. **

**Words that shouldn´t have been spoken**

**But in your future- the you I see...  
is exactly the man you always wanted to be.**

**(****Friends On The Other Side ****– Princess and the frog)**

CAPÍTULO 4

La hechicera lo hizo sentarse en un viejo banco, lleno de moho en las patas, pero para su suerte el mueble resistió su peso. La anciana se sentó en un lado opuesto de la mesa. Sacó un cuenco con grieta que estaba bajo la mesa, lo puso en el medio, y lo llenó con un extraño líquido que tomó de una botella.

Bien, como recién me conoces…-dijo ella, botando la botella y escuchándose como se rompía.-Te diré cómo trabajo. Generalmente, hago una adivinación gratis y luego, según lo que tú opines, te doy mis servicios.

No traigo dinero…- dijo él.

No te preocupes; el pago sólo se efectúa si el cliente está satisfecho.- le aseguró ella, moviendo sus manos sobre el cuenco.

No creo mucho en estas cosas…- afirmó Hiccup, no muy interesado.

¡No seas irrespetuoso, niño!- le advirtió la anciana, de forma amenazante.-¡Estás en mi mundo y tengo amigos muy peligrosos!

Hiccup se hundió lo más que pudo en su asiento, mientras la anciana se tranquilizaba.

Bien, que me dice el agua… El pasado, presente y futuro de ti…- le dijo ella, mientras que el color del agua cambiaba.- En ti veo… una familia de una larga línea de guerreros.

Que novedad…-Hiccup agregó.

Veo una madre muy querida, que ya no está…- siguió la hechicera, poniendo una cara de compasión.- Uhh… y un padre no muy compresivo. Más bien, eres una decepción andante para él.

Veo también a una chica…-continuó ella. Hiccup miró dentro del cuenco y vio figuras dentro del agua. Eran siluetas, pero cada una se parecía mucho a las personas que conocía.- A quien te gusta mucho… ella es tu mayor amor…

Pero la imagen de la chica desapareció…y apareció una de una mujer mayor, junto con un hombre de aspecto muy fuerte.

Pero ella en tu futuro no está…- dijo la anciana. La imagen cambió a un hombre delgado, mirando a lo lejos la escena.- Pues nunca se casaría con un debilucho cómo tú.

A Hiccup le dolió el comentario de la mujer, pero lo disimuló. Al menos que lograra una gran hazaña, nunca conseguiría ganar el corazón de Astrid.

Veo también un hombre que te llevará muy lejos… te irás a una tierra, maravillosa y tan diversa…-continuó ella, mostrándole imágenes de montañas, ríos y ciudades.- Te gustará tanto… que te quedarás ahí.

Y con el tiempo…-la imagen cambió a la silueta de Berk.- La gente te olvidará. Tu primo será líder… y tú no serás más que un mal recuerdo del pueblo…

¡Oiga!-se quejó Hiccup.

No te quejes muchacho. Ese es el futuro que te espera…- le explicó la anciana, moviendo en círculos su mano sobre el cuenco. Una silueta de un hombre, golpeando un mazo para forjar un arma, apareció en el cuenco.- Todos los grandes guerreros vendrán a ti, buscando tus conocimientos de armas y tus habilidades como herrero…-la imagen mostro al hombre dándole una espada a un soldado con un caballo.- Pero jamás serás guerrero…

La imagen cambió a un hombre, solitario, viendo como otros recibían la gloria de las batallas.

Estarás solo… Ya no serás Hiccup, el inútil… sino Hiccup, el ermitaño.- ella continuó.- Jamás encontrarás el amor. Vivirás sólo para tus diseños y armas… y nunca serás reconocido en el mundo… ni volverás a Berk, y serás el primer hijo de líder que no siguió con el linaje.

Hiccup miró tristemente como la imagen en el cuenco desaparecía. Con que ese era su destino. ¿Qué más podía esperar? Nunca llegaría a ser un gran vikingo como su padre o su abuelo. Siempre sería Hiccup el inútil, sin importar cuanto entrenara todos los días o Ivar le diera clases. Sus habilidades de batalla eran nulas.

La vida es cruel, ¿verdad?- le dijo ella, en tono compasivo pero con un poco de sarcasmo.

Es cierto… los dioses me dieron el peor destino posible…-murmuró el chico, sin levantar la vista.

Pero… el destino puede cambiarse…-la hechicera le ofreció, levantando una ceja.- Puedes cambiar tu destino…-moviendo la mano, le mostró otras siluetas en el cuenco.- Ser un guerrero quieres ser, un guerrero será, más grande que todos los cazadores de dragón en la historia.- las imágenes de un gran guerrero vikingo, se formaron en el agua.

Puedes ser, puedes ser, puedes serlo…- la anciana le pasó el brazo, acercándolo a ella y mostrándole más cerca el cuenco.- Un gran guerrero… matando a un dragón.

¿Un dragón?- Hiccup preguntó espantado.-Soy un hueso de pescado; tal vez, podría hacer caer a uno con mis catapultas, pero no matarlo…

Lo que necesitas, es un empuje…- la hechicera le aseguró.

¿Trampa?- se espantó el joven vikingo.- Ni hablar; no quiero meterme con los dioses.

No es trampa. Es una ayuda…- le aseguró la anciana.- Además, ¿qué han hecho los dioses por ti?

Hiccup siguió mirando la imagen, atentamente. El primer destino no le apetecía para nada. No quería ser un ermitaño por el resto de su vida, un pescado lamentable y sin esposa. Quería ser un caza dragón, guerrero vikingo y que su padre se sintiera orgulloso por primera vez de él. Si aceptaba la ayuda de la anciana… tendría un mejor futuro…

Vamos, muchacho…- la anciana le estiró la mano.- ¿No todos somos…viles pecadores?

Mirando la mano de la bruja y el luego el cuenco, Hiccup miró fijamente al piso…antes de darle la mano.

Siiii…-susurró felizmente la Bruja.- ¡Adelante con el trato!

De pronto, un montón de cuencos empezaron a caer de los estantes. La hechicera empujó a Hiccup lejos de mesa, y de una pata la tiró a un lado. Debajo de la mesa había un viejo caldero. La anciana empezó a verter los líquidos de los cuencos que se habían caído. Un extraño humo maloliente empezó a salir del caldero, que hizo que a Hiccup le dieran nauseas. La anciana revolvió la mezcla con un viejo cucharón, mientras Hiccup miraba extrañado la escena.

Ahora… un ingrediente más…-la anciana cogió sin previo aviso la mano del chico y la puso sobre el caldero. Con un cuchillo, le cortó el dedo y el muchacho soltó un grito de susto. Pero la anciana soltó su mano cuando una sola gota de sangre cayó dentro de la mezcla.

Ahora sí…- la hechicera dijo emocionada. El humo se tornó de color rojo y una figura de dragón se formó con ella. Unas chispas salieron, cuando de pronto explotó el brebaje.

Hiccup se tapó la cara con su brazo, pero en pocos segundos el humo se disipó. En eso, la anciana sacó con su cucharón una figura extraña del caldero. Era una escultura con forma de dragón, con grandes ojos rojos y unas alas de murciélago.

Para que el hechizo termine bien…- le dijo ella, dándole la escultura.- Debes hundir esta escultura en la sangre de tu primer dragón muerto.

Espera, ¿debo matar un dragón?- exclamó horrorizado.- ¡Este me matará antes de que lo pueda tirar al piso!

Por eso, el primer paso del trato consiste en podrás matar a un dragón…- le advirtió la anciana.- Te dará un increíble suerte; pero si fallas en el intento, debes deshacerte de la figura o de lo contrario te perseguirá tu fallo por siempre. Todo depende de ti.

¿Está segura que funcionará?- le preguntó, aun no muy convencido.

Claro que sí; pero solo si logras clavar la daga en el corazón de ese dragón y embarrar en sangre la estatua.- le aseguró ella.

Y después, ¿qué?- insistió Hiccup.

Te cambiará. Te dará la fuerza del dragón que mataste.-insistió la hechicera.

¿Cuál es el precio?- se atrevió a preguntar el muchacho.

Tendré un nuevo dragón… para mi colección.- le señaló ella, mostrando los extraños objetos en los estantes, incluyendo sus cráneos de dragones.

**0000**

Esta noche tendría que salir a cazar. Con una nueva boca que alimentar, su madre necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. La gran Reina estaba acechando esa temporada y chocar contra sus seguidores, eran extremadamente peligroso para su cansada madre. Para no preocuparla más de lo que estaba, no iría solo. Algunos exiliados lo acompañarían.

Habría preferido ir a cazar al mar, pero este seguía congelado y los peces eran demasiado escuálidos para alimentarlos. En cambio, los humanos tenían ovejas y bueyes que serían un buen alimento, al menos por una semana o hasta que el mar se descongelara. Esta noche sentía que la Reina iba a enviar a sus esclavos a cazar, por lo que tendría menos posibilidades de que sus compañeros fueran atrapados durante el ataque.

El Night Fury joven esperaba atentamente a que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte, para ir a conseguir comida.

**0000**

Hiccup no sabía que pensar mientras caminaba de regreso a la aldea. Estaba congelado y cansado, pero sentía que su cuerpo ardía y su corazón latía a toda velocidad.

La anciana lo había sacado a la fuerza y le advirtió que no regresara, al menos que le llevara el cuerpo del dragón. Hiccup no pudo ni dar gracias, antes que la anciana lo bajara de golpe del barco. No dejaba de mirar a la estatua. El muchacho no podía evitar pensar que lo que estaba haciendo era trampa. Pero otra parte de él, le chillaba que si no cambiaba su destino, su vida seguiría siendo una decepción. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no vio que ya había llegado a la aldea.

El primero en recibirlo fue, sorprendentemente, su padre.

¡Hiccup!- exclamó este, acercándose a su hijo, mirando su estado.- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué estás lleno de lodo?

Me caí en el barranco hacia la costa…-le explicó él, como si nada grave le hubiera sucedido.

¿Pero no te has roto nada?- le preguntó Stoick, preocupado.

No; sólo me caí… cómo siempre…-contestó el chico, ocultando la estatua entre sus ropas.

Me alegro…-dijo el padre, guiando a su hijo hacia la casa.- Tienes que cambiarte tus ropas o tendrás una neumonía muy grave.

Estoy bien… ¿y desde cuando te preocupas así?- le preguntó Hiccup, no muy convencido de la honestidad de su padre.

Lo que pasa es que…- trató de explicar Stoick.

¡Hiccup!- Ivar llegó corriendo hacia donde estaba el muchacho, interrumpiendo al padre.- ¡Hiccup, me tenías preocupado!

¿Preocupado?- preguntó incrédulo Hiccup.- Creí que me odiabas.

¿Odiarte?- se rio nervioso Ivar.- No; sé que lo que dijiste no fue en serio.

Si nos disculpas Ivar, Hiccup debe cambiarse esas ropas o va a terminar enfermo.- insistió Stoick, guiando a su hijo de vuelta a la casa.

Claro; no queremos que se enferme para el viaje.-afirmó Ivar. Vio el extraño bulto que llevaba entre sus ropas, pero el muchacho lo escondió más.- ¿Estás bien? Estás algo pálido…

Estoy bien, Ivar.- le aseguró el muchacho, mientras se iba a su casa. Murmuró en voz baja.- Todo va a estar muy bien desde ahora…

**0000**

Tal como lo había predicho el Night Fury, los dragones de la Reina se estaban acercando al nido de los humanos. Mientras cruzaban por el cielo, el Night Fury y sus dos acompañantes- una hembra Gronckle y un Nightmare macho- se escondían entre las nubes.

Todos los exiliados eran perseguidos por los dragones del nido; pero los favoritos de la Reina, los soldados principales, tenían órdenes de matarlos… y hasta torturarlos antes de hacerlo. Por eso eran especiales para la Reina…

La Gronckle y el Nightmare casi chillan del susto, cuando vieron al joven Nightmare de la Reina pasar cerca de ellos. Sin embargo, el Night Fury se mantuvo tranquilo. Cualquier ruido sería fatal para ellos. Pero el dragón oscuro sabía que cuando los soldados favoritos de la Reina iban a un nido humano, algo terrible iba a pasar… para todos.

**0000**

Hiccup corrió hacia su taller, cuando la primera explosión resonó por la aldea.

La primera ola primaveral de dragones había llegado para saquear Berk. Todos los vikingos salieron de sus casas, blandiendo armas y escudos contra los animales. Los extranjeros, también cogieron sus armas y se pusieron en posición de defensa, como la habrían hecho con un ejercitó humano. Pero los dragones arremetieron contra ellos, antes de que pudieran pasar a modo de ataque.

Ivar soltó un montón de groserías. Saltó hacia los dragones, y a diestra y siniestra, golpeó a los monstruos con su hacha. Pero cuando vio a los Nightmare, inmediatamente ordenó a sus hombres que sacaran las redes y no las armas.

¿Por qué cada vez que ve a un Nightmare, ordena que lo atrapen?- le preguntó un vikingo a Stoick, mientras ayudaba a recargar las catapultas.

Venganza. Fue un Nightmare quien mató a Lucky… su pueblo no tiene mejor forma que lidiar con el dolor, que matando a uno de esos monstruos; siempre se lleva a uno para ejecutarlo en el continente.- explicó el líder de Berk, seriamente.- ¡Pero aquí los matamos a todos!

La catapulta soltó su carga contra los dragones, aplastando a las bestias con pesadas rocas. Sin embargo, esto no disuadió a los dragones, quienes empezaron a arremeter contra las casas y establos, llevándose todo lo que podían.

Los jóvenes, estaban más ocupados apagando todo incendio en las casas, pero por cada una que apagaban dos más se prendían. Aun así, siguieron trayendo los cubos de agua y lanzándolos contra el infierno a su alrededor. Los soldados de Ivar que eran menos experimentados peleando contra dragones, también se unieron al equipo anti incendio.

Spine, por su lado, estaba siendo retenido por dos soldados. En cuanto vio a los dragones, tuvo un ataque senil y quiso correr hacia los Nightmare.

¡Déjenme!- les gritó el anciano, desesperado por entrar a la batalla.- ¡Lucky está ahí! ¡Lo van a matar; LUCKY!

Aria solo pudo observar con tristeza cómo su padre rogaba por la vida de su hijo perdido.

Los vikingos estaban tan ocupados en detener a los dragones y apagar los incendios, que no notaron- ni les importaba- que Hiccup salía a escondidas del taller, cargando una extraña arma.

Por meses, Hiccup había probado y rearmado su lanzador de polea. Era su último invento, uno que había empezado a diseñar desde el año pasado, cuando Ivar le mencionó lo difícil que era derribar dragones en el aire, incluso con las catapultas. El muchacho empezó a trabajar en el diseño, sin importarle cuantas comidas y noches de sueño perdió. Incluso su cumpleaños; pero casi nadie lo recordó. Ya había probado el diseño antes, con un muñeco y un árbol. Pero nunca lo había probado con un dragón de verdad.

Se puso en lugar cerca de los dragones, pero no en el camino de los hombres que peleaban; no quería atrapar a un vikingo por error y dejarlo a la merced de las bestias. Pero cada vez que apuntaba, el dragón elegido era derribado por otro vikingo o una roca. Además, eran tantos blancos que no podía decidir al cual disparar. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el Night Fury había llegado, y hecho volar por los aires una torre de vigilancia.

Vamos…-dijo él, moviendo el arma a un lado para otro. Sacó su estatua y la miró fijamente.- Si realmente funcionas… me harás este milagro.

Como si el objeto lo hubiera escuchado, un Nightmare fue golpeado por otro- lo cual era muy extraño- y este se quedó atontado por el golpe. Hiccup agradeció a la hechicera y juró llevarle el cráneo –o alguna parte- del dragón, cuando lo matara. Disparó contra el dragón aturdido… cuando algo se cruzó en el camino de su blanco.

**0000**

El joven Night Fury logró que la Gronckle se llevara una buena reserva de pescado, cuando disparó contra la torre. El dragón oscuro había logrado mantener a raya al soldado de la Reina, cuando vio horrorizado que este había golpeado al Nightmare que lo acompañaba. Sin saber la razón, se dio cuenta que era lo que planeaba su enemigo al captar al humano con la extraña cosa de metal.

El Night Fury no tardó en darse cuenta de la conexión y se lanzó contra su compañero aturdido. Se impulsó con toda la fuerza que pudo, empujó lejos a su compañero… y unas raíces duras lo apresaron. Un tremendo dolor recorrió su cola, antes de caer de golpe al piso.

**0000**

¡Sí!- exclamó Hiccup, corriendo hacia el lugar donde el dragón cayó. Había derribado a un Nightmare. Esto compensaba todos sus errores. No más Hiccup, el inútil. ¡No más ese horrible destino en el futuro!

Pasó corriendo sin hacer a su padre, quien le gritó que regresara de inmediato a la casa. Pasó a Ivar, que se quedó mirando sorprendido. Pasó a Astrid y a los demás jóvenes, quienes dejaron de lanzar las cubetas de agua para verlo. El chico estaba entusiasmado por algo. Ahí fue cuando Astrid notó al dragón que volaba en círculos sobre un lugar, cómo si esperara que a alguien…

Hiccup derribó a un dragón…-dijo ella, incrédula.

Cuando el muchacho llegó al sitio, se dio cuenta que no era un Nightmare lo que había derribado. Si no… un extraño dragón de color negro. Al parecer, la soga no lo había atrapado por completo… solo la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba enredada con la soga. El dragón aún estaba vivo; su pecho se movía.

"_**Debes hundir esta escultura en la sangre de tu primer dragón muerto… solo si logras clavar la daga en el corazón…"**_

Hiccup miró al dragón tirado en el piso. El animal abrió un ojo y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

"_**Cambiar tu destino."**_

Voy a matarte dragón…- le dijo Hiccup, sacando su daga.

"_**¡Tú no sobrevivirías ni una semana en el continente!"**_

El dragón se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos… antes de cerrar los ojos. Como si aceptara lo que le iba a ocurrir.

"_**¿Por qué no puedes hacer caso?"**_

Hiccup levantó la daga…

"_**Te cambiará."**_

Pero unos segundos, el arma se quedó en el aire, lista para clavarse…

"_**Ser un guerrero quieres ser, un guerrero será, más grande que todos los cazadores de dragón en la historia."**_

Pero en eso, la estatua se asomó entre sus ropas. Parecía que la misma piedra quería ver el desenlace y el inicio de la nueva vida de Hiccup.

"_**¿No todos somos…viles pecadores?"**_

No…- dijo Hiccup, viendo la daga y al dragón caído.- Esto es trampa… ¿Qué he hecho?

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, el Nightmare que había empujado originalmente al otro, apareció detrás de él… El dragón le soltó un rugido ensordecedor antes de abalanzarse contra él. Hiccup gritó y…

Stoick le dio un fuerte golpe al dragón, quien rodó por el piso antes de dar un giro y encararse contra el vikingo. El dragón rugió y azotó su cola, como desafiando al vikingo mayor. Mientras que Stoick se enfrentaba al dragón, el otro Nightmare soltaba las cuerdas que apresaban al Night Fury. Hiccup sólo estaba mirando la pelea, sin darse de lo que pasaba con los otros dos.

Stoick le dio un par de golpes con su mazo al Nightmare, que a pesar de los golpes, no retrocedió ni un metro. En eso, la mirada del dragón se posó en el muchacho quien estaba como paralizado. Soltó un chillido y del cielo bajo un Nadder, arrojándose contra Stoick. El vikingo mayor evito el ataque, pero le dejó el camino libre al otro dragón.

¡Papá!- chilló Hiccup. Movió los brazos, tratando de llamar la atención del Nightmare. Su padre podría ser uno de los mejores guerreros de Berk, pero ni él solo podría contra dos dragones.- ¡Oye, monstruo!

Funcionó. Por qué el Nightmare se dirigió contra él.

¡Hiccup!- exclamó Stoick.

Los demás vikingos que habían visto la conmoción, corrieron para ayudar a Stoick, incluso Ivar y Astrid, pero estaban demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo. Justo cuando el dragón iba a morder a Hiccup, algo de color negro lo empujó lejos del ataque.

Hiccup solo sintió un golpe y como si algo puntiagudo le atravesaba el antebrazo. Su cabeza chocó contra una roca, cuando cayó al piso. Se desorientó por completo, pero pudo alcanzar a ver al extraño dragón sobre él… mirándolo con una expresión de culpa y sorpresa. De pronto, escuchó los gritos de su padre y el dragón salió corriendo.

Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, para ver cómo el Nightmare que se había quedado atrás, levantaba al misterioso dragón porque parecía que este no podía volar. El Nightmare lo sujetó con sus patas traseras, lo levantó en el aire y escaparon en la oscura noche, seguidos por un Gronckle que cargaba varias canastas de pescado.

Fue lo último que vio antes de desmayarse.

Y la estatua salió rodando por el piso cuando lo levantaron…

**0000**

Stoick paseaba de un lado para otro. Su único hijo estaba dentro de la habitación, con una mordida profunda de dragón en su antebrazo derecho y no sabían si se recuperaría.

Spitelout estaba hablando con Gobber, quien estaba asegurando que Hiccup no necesitaría un garfio o un poncho debido a la herida. Ivar estaba cerca de su padre, quien se cubría la cara con las manos. Algunos vikingos y guerreros del continente también estaban ahí, incluyendo a Aria y al grupo de Snoutlout. Todos querían saber que había pasado.

Los que habían llegado, solo habían podido ver a Hiccup, tratando de llamar la atención del Nightmare cuando Stoick estaba peleando contra el Nadder. Tal vez el chico pensó que su padre no podría contra ambos dragones; lo cual era un poco ridículo, pero entendían la buena intención del muchacho.

Pero cuando el Nightmare se había lanzado, el misterioso dragón se tiró contra Hiccup, sacándolo del camino del otro animal. Posiblemente quería reclamarlo como presa. Pero solo llegó a morderlo, y en cuanto vio al resto de los vikingos, salió del lugar junto con otros dos dragones. En cuanto Stoick llegó al muchacho, vio su túnica desgarrada y su brazo sangrante, gritó a todo pulmón que buscaran a Gothi. Se olvidó de los demás dragones, pero ya no importaba, por estos se habían llevado una buena parte de los rebaños y regresaban a su isla.

Corrieron a la casa de Stoick, donde las mujeres trajeron cubetas de agua y hierbas medicinales. Gothi mandó a que dejaran a Hiccup en la habitación, para que ella y una curandera más joven, pudieran tratar la herida con más tranquilidad. Tuvieron que sacar a la fuerza a Stoick del cuarto, antes de cerrar la puerta. Por algunas horas, se escucharon algunos quejidos y sólo abrieron la puerta un par de veces, para recibir agua caliente.

Astrid estaba que se mordía las uñas, sin importarle lo que pensaban los demás. Hiccup estaba ahí adentro, podría perder el brazo o tal vez la vida. Sólo para matar a un dragón; recordó lo que le había dicho en la arena, y sintió culpa por su forma de actuar. Tal vez a eso se refería la Bruja Dragón, con eso de tener cuidado con las palabras… Hiccup podría morir y lo único que quedaría como recuerdo, sería las crueles palabras hacia él.

Cuando Gothi salió de la habitación, seguida por la otra curandera, Stoick se quedó mirando; los que estaban sentados se pararon, y otros miraron ansiosos.

Sobrevivirá… y no perderá el brazo.- anunció la mujer más joven. Hubo un respiro de alivio general, unos más honestos que otros, pero aun así todos estaban aliviados.

La herida no es profunda.- anunció la chica.- Tendrá un bonita cicatriz de cual presumir, pero no podrá mover el brazo por unos días.

¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó Stoick.

Gothi movió su bastón.

Dice que sí, pero pocas personas porque todavía está débil.- tradujo Gobber.

Stoick entró de golpe. Hiccup estaba echado en su cama, con todo su hombro y brazo vendado. El muchacho se quedó mirando a su padre, esperando un reproche.

Hijo…- dijo Stoick, acercándose a él.-¿En qué pensabas? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

Papá…- el chico quería pedir perdón. Quería decirle lo del trato de la anciana. Quería decirle sobre cómo pudo atrapar al dragón. Quería decir tantas cosas…

Mañana vamos a hablar de esto.- Stoick miró a su hijo, más que todo la venda.- Ahora tienes que descansar.

¡Oye, ya tienes una cicatriz!- le trató de subir el ánimo, Astrid.

Pero la mía será más grande.- anunció Tuffnut, quien recibió un codazo por parte de su hermana. Snoutlout no se atrevió a decir nada porque su padre estaba ahí, y Fishlegs se quedó mirando los dibujos de Hiccup.

Chicos, afuera…-les ordenó Gobber.- Suficientes emociones por hoy.

Los muchachos se quejaron, en especial Fishlegs porque quería seguir analizando los dibujos de Hiccup, pero tuvieron que salir de la habitación a regañadientes. Gobber también mandó afuera a otros vikingos, excepto a Aria e Ivar, quienes no querían irse hasta ver a Hiccup.

Pobre Hiccup…- Aria pasó su mano sobre la frente del chico, en un gesto de compasión.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mal… perdí al dragón…- se lamentó el chico.

¿Te preocupas por el dragón?- le preguntó molesto, Ivar.- Hiccup, casi pierdes el brazo.

Hijo, esta vez concuerdo con Ivar.- Stoick dijo firmemente.- No vale pena perder un brazo para matar un dragón. Ya habrá otros…

No, no habrán más…- dijo el muchacho, escondiéndose entre las sábanas.- Quiero estar solo.

Los adultos se confundieron con la actitud del muchacho, pero decidieron no insistir. Aria lo cubrió mejor con las sábanas antes de retirarse de la habitación. Stoick le dio una última mirada a su hijo, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Hiccup se puso a llorar en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

**0000**

En otro lado, dentro de una caleta, una madre dragón atendía preocupada a su cría. Otra figura que no era de dragón, cocía unas hierbas en un caldero, formando una pasta para cerrar la herida del dragón.

Pero en un lugar cerca de la aldea, una figura recogía la estatua de dragón abandonada. Una sonrisa malvada recorrió su rostro…

**0000**

Astrid estaba llevando una canasta con pan, de parte de su madre, para el paciente de la casa del jefe. Desde que la madre de Hiccup había muerto, nadie se encargaba de la alimentación de los dos hombres de la casa. Su madre siempre decía que Hiccup era demasiado delgado debido a que no había una mujer, asegurándose que comiera bien. Así es que, muy temprano en la mañana, había horneado unos panes para el enfermo. Enfermo que come, no muere. Como sus padres estaban ocupados reparando la casa, Astrid fue la encargada de llevarle la canasta a Hiccup.

Muy temprano, Stoick había salido a hacer sus deberes de líder- no sin chequear a Hiccup antes- y conseguido el desayuno en el comedor. Había dejado unos trozos de queso y pan para su hijo, cerca de la cama, pero si al chico le daba más hambre iba a tener que esperar. Astrid se cruzó con él y el líder de Berk le agradeció la canasta. Hiccup necesitaba toda la atención extra posible. Sin embargo, cuando Astrid entró a la casa, se quedó sorprendida.

Después de una noche agitada, Hiccup se levantó con mucha hambre. Comió su queso, pan y bebió un vaso de leche, y se echó a dormir. Pero el hambre volvió, demandando atención. Hiccup salió de su cama a regañadientes, sorprendiéndose que su brazo no le doliera tanto como esperaba. Bajo con dificultad las escaleras, y se encontró cara a cara con Astrid.

Hiccup, ¿qué haces parado?- le demandó ella.

¿Qué hago entero?- preguntó él.- Bueno, aparentemente el dragón no me mató, para tu mala suerte.

No, tonto. Deberías estar en cama.- le ordenó Astrid.

Ah, es que tengo hambre…-Hiccup contestó, medio avergonzado.

Bueno. Tengo aquí una canasta de panes.- le ofreció la canasta.

Gracias, pero… ¿no tendrás pescado?-preguntó él, esperanzado. Tenía un gran antojo de pescado.

¿Pescado?- Astrid se quedó sorprendida.- ¿En la mañana?

Pero Hiccup puso la cara más inocente que pudo, incluso giró la cabeza un poco, que Astrid no se atrevió a decirle que no.

Está bien.- le dijo ella, dejando la canasta en la mesa, antes de salir.- Espera y no te muevas.

Pues Hiccup si tenía un gran antojo de pescado, porque en cuanto Astrid trajo el pescado y lo cocinó, el chico se lo acabó bien rápido. Inmediatamente, le preguntó si había otro, a cual Astrid le contestó que fuera él mismo a buscarlo. Increíblemente, el muchacho salió casi corriendo de la casa, antes de que Astrid pudiera agarrarlo.

Para evitar un griterío de parte de Stoick, Astrid lo dejó en el Gran Salón y fue a buscar otro plato para él. Hiccup se quedó esperando pacientemente a Astrid; de todas formas quería estar solo. Había perdido la única oportunidad para matar al dragón. Incluso perdió la estatua de la anciana, pero eso era bueno, ya que si la conservaba iba a ser peor su vida.

Para empeorar la situación, no podía usar su brazo. Y al menos que se curara en menos de una semana, el viaje con Ivar iba a ser imposible. El líder del continente podría tenerle un gran aprecio, pero no por eso iba a permitir que un herido los acompañara al viaje. Tendría que esperar hasta el próximo año para poder ir con ellos al continente.

¡Hola, mordida de dragón!- exclamó alguien detrás de él. Hiccup soltó un bufido y se cubrió la frente con su mano. Snoutlout y su grupo había llegado.

Snoutlout, tengo una mordida del tamaño de pierna…ya tengo suficientes problemas, para que me lances algo hoy día.-le advirtió Hiccup a su primo. Además, había visto que Tuffnut tenía una manzana podrida en la mano.

Oye, yo sólo quiero ver la cicatriz…-le explicó Ruffnut. La chica estaba muy emocionada.

Dicen que perdiste a un dragón…-empezó a fastidiarlo su primo. Hiccup sólo oculto su rostro con las manos; realmente no estaba de humor para su primo ese día.- Y que además, como mi tío tuvo que ir a salvarte, se perdieron varias ovejas.

Oye, el dragón ni siquiera parecía dragón…- siguió Tuffnut.- ¡Tenía orejas largas! ¡Era un dragón conejo!

¡A Hiccup lo mordió un dragón conejo!-exclamó Snoutlout en el Gran Salón. Eso hizo que algunos presentes se rieran, pero muchos miraron con desaprobación. Que te mordiera un dragón no era cosa de risa.

¡Ey, puedo ver tu cicatriz!-le rogó la chica, haciéndolo sentir incómodo.- ¡Te juro que no te fastidio por un mes, si me la dejas ver!

¿Qué insinúas con mi hermana?- le demandó el otro gemelo.

Cree que puede estar a nuestra altura, sólo por su cicatriz.- se burló Snoutlout, haciendo que Hiccup perdiera más la paciencia.- Oye. ¡Ni creas que vamos a dejar que subas al bote!

Hiccup le estaba doliendo la cabeza con tantos gritos; era como si el ruido lo desorientara. Empezaba a tener una fuerte jaqueca.

¡Oye, enano!- Snoutlout lo zarandeó por la túnica.- ¡Qué diablos te pasa!

Grave error.

¡CÁLLATE!- le gritó Hiccup, a todo pulmón. Generalmente, cuando el chico gritaba no era tan fuerte como la voz de Stoick. Pero esta vez, le había superado.

Snoutlout se quedó paralizado del susto, y los gemelos se quedaron con una expresión de shock.

¿Qué está pasa…?- Astrid llegó con un plato, cuando vio todo el ajetreo. Se quedó mirando sorprendida a Hiccup.-Hiccup, ¿estás gruñendo?

Hiccup no había notado que estaba soltando un gruñido y que tenía una mueca, un poco terrorífica en su rostro. Cuando Astrid le habló, su rostro se normalizó y se dio cuenta que todos lo estaban mirando.

Ehhh…-dijo muy incómodo el muchacho.-¿Trajiste mi pescado?

**0000**

Al parecer, Hiccup se sentía mejor. Mucho mejor, porque le había gritado a todo pulmón a Snoutlout. Sin embargo, a Astrid le preocupaba un poco su comportamiento. Estaba más raro de lo normal. Mucho más.

Durante el resto de la mañana, Hiccup se la pasó persiguiendo ovejas. Antes el muchacho no podía ni alcanzar a un cordero, pero atrapó fácilmente a tres carneros, quienes salieron despavoridos cuando Astrid logró que soltara a los animales. En un momento del día, sorprendió a Ivar colgándose de cabeza de una viga y saludándolo. Ivar tuvo que bajarlo de golpe, antes de que Stoick se diera cuenta que su hijo estaba haciendo piruetas en lugar de descansar. Astrid decidió llevárselo a la herrería, a ver si se tranquilizaba. Pero el muchacho se dedicó a perseguir un reflejo de luz, hasta que chocó contra Fishlegs. Ahí fue donde Astrid lo guio a la casa de Gothi.

Gothi no vio nada malo en él. Tal vez el misterioso dragón tenía un veneno que hacía que sus víctimas, se comportaran de forma extraña. Cabe decir, que Astrid terminó cómo niñera del chico. Por un momento, la chica consideró dejarlo con FIshlegs y buscar a la Bruja Dragón, para ver si ella sabía que dragón lo había mordido. Pero Fishlegs estaba generalmente con Snoutlout, por lo que desechó esa idea.

Ahora ya era la tarde, y Hiccup se había tranquilizado. El veneno había perdido su efecto o el chico estaba muy cansado para seguir haciendo tonterías en la aldea. Hiccup estaba echado sobre el pasto, solo mirando el cielo, ignorando por completo a Astrid.

Oye, Hiccup…- la chica intentó iniciar la conversación.

¿Sí?- preguntó este, sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?- empezó la chica, recordando los sucesos después de la fallida prueba.

¿Cuándo terminé quemando todos los cofres?- Hiccup recordó.

Eso, y lo que pasó después en el Gran Salón…- siguió ella, sintiéndose incomoda.-Hiccup, yo…

El muchacho volteó hacia la chica, confundido por el cambio de voz de ella. Generalmente, Astrid solo le habla para gritarle o reprocharle algo. O decir un comentario hiriente, lo que había disuadido un poco sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero no por completo. Parecía que no se decidía que decir.

Hiccup, yo…yo…- Astrid quería disculparse por lo que había dicho el día anterior, peor las palabras no le salían.- Yo…

En eso, se escuchó un cuerno. Hiccup se paró de golpe, sorprendiendo a Astrid, porque el chico no era muy atlético. Ese sonido sólo significaba que había un dragón en la aldea.

Efectivamente, un Nightmare volaba muy cerca de las casas, asustando a todo vikingo que no tuviera un arma a la mano. Astrid y Hiccup bajaron corriendo por la ladera, para ver lo que sucedía. La gente no sabía cómo reaccionar; era un solo dragón, lo cual era bastante raro, ya que siempre iban en grupo, nunca solos. Tal vez era un dragón que se había perdido; uno enfermo, que no había alcanzado al resto la noche anterior, o sólo un dragón glotón, que venía por más.

Traigan las poleas.- ordenó Stoick, sin dejar de mirar al dragón. – Aunque sea uno, no podemos confiarnos. Todo dragón es peligroso.

¿Qué está haciendo?- se preguntó Ivar, mirando cómo el dragón miraba de un lado para otro.

Hiccup en cambio estaba como paralizado por la escena. Ese animal tenía algo diferente a los demás. Parecía más inteligente, pero de una forma… aterrorizante. Y cuando el dragón le clavó los ojos encima, sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. A diferencia del dragón de ayer, este tenía una mirada más… cruel y hasta divertida en la cara.

¡Es el Nightmare de ayer!- exclamó Stoick, recordando la pelea de la noche anterior. Le lanzó su mazo, que impactó a un costado de la cara del animal. El dragón gruño.- ¡A él!

Un grupo de vikingo fue tras el animal, pero este levantó rápidamente el vuelo antes de que pudieran traer alguna arma para poder atraparlo. Los vikingos soltaron un grito de victoria. Pero Hiccup sólo pudo sentir que corriente fría le recorría la espalda.

**0000**

Escuché que le diste un buen susto a tu primo.- su padre le dijo, mientras le ayudaba a cambiar las vendas.- Parece que estás heredando mi voz.

Es que me dolía la cabeza.-le explicó Hiccup, mientras mantenía su brazo el alto, para que su padre se lo volviera a entablillar.

Después de que el Nightmare se fue, Hiccup empezó a sentirse mareado. Se apoyó en el hombro de Astrid, antes de desmayarse en el piso. La chica inmediatamente empezó a llamar al jefe y a los otros adultos por ayuda. Hiccup despertó en la cabaña de Gothi.

Sin tener más opción, su padre prácticamente lo cargo de regreso a la casa y le ordenó que se quedara en la cama. Por el resto de la tarde, el chico se quedó en cama, tratando de rascarse la herida. Ivar lo descubrió y le ató unos guantes a la mano, cubriendo sus uñas y evitando que pudiera rascarse. El chico se quejó un montón, antes de rendirse y quedarse tirado en la cama.

Para la noche, la picazón se había ido. Pero su piel se había endurecido un poco alrededor de la herida, lo cual no le preocupó mucho a Stoick. La piel estaba cicatrizando, así es que Hiccup estaría bien.

Tal vez te cures para irte con Ivar.- trató de animarlo su padre.

Tal vez.- agregó Hiccup, tratando de mover un poco el brazo cuando su terminaron de vendarlo.

¿Quieres más pescado?- le preguntó Stoick, retirando el cuenco donde le había servido sopa. El chico no había dejado de comer pescado todo el día.

No, ya estoy lleno.- le agradeció Hiccup, aun sintiéndose incómodo con la nueva actitud de su padre. No le había gritado en todo el día, especialmente cuando se escabulló de la casa.

Mañana va a empezar el entrenamiento de los chicos.- Stoick levantando los platos.- Puedes ir, si quieres.

No gracias. Todavía están molestos conmigo.- su hijo insistió. No quería ver a los otros chicos, sobre todo por lo que había pasado en la mañana.

Hiccup, necesitas relacionarte con los demás.- Stoick le insistió.- Si quieres ser líder de Berk…

NUNCA llegaré a ser líder de Berk; nadie en este pueblo lo cree.- Hiccup le contestó con firmeza.- Ni ahora yo lo creo.

Stoick suspiró y se rascó la cabeza. No tenía nada que decirle a Hiccup que pudiera ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. Por otro lado, Hiccup quería decirle lo de la anciana y el destino que le esperaba. Se había resignado a vivir como ermitaño, a no tener hijos y estar en una cabaña apartada de los pueblos, acompañado solo por sus herramientas. Pero estaba seguro que su padre no iba a escucharlo; lo reprocharía por escuchar las palabras de una bruja, y por creer en tonterías como esa.

Bueno, debes dormir.- le dijo su padre, poniendo fin a la conversación. Apagó la vela y salió de la habitación.- Buenas noches…¡Y no te apoyes sobre tu brazo herido!

Buenas noches…-se despidió Hiccup.

**000**

Con la puesta del sol, el verdadero hechizo empezó a tomar fuerza.

Durante la noche, Hiccup soñó con un hombre viejo, pero no tan arrugado y de aspecto cascarrabias como Mildew. Era más un hombre vencido, de aspecto lastimoso y sin ninguna emoción. Trabajaba en un taller lleno de armas, complejas y de todos los tamaños, que dejó al muchacho sin habla. Pero el anciano forjaba de una manera tan mecánica, que parecía no tener ni un poco de interés por su trabajo.

El anciano terminó de forjar una espada y le dejó junto con otras, de igual tamaño pero cada una única en su estilo. El hombre se agarró su adolorida espalda, cogió una taza y salió afuera del taller. Hiccup lo siguió hasta afuera del taller, donde lo encontró sentado en un viejo tronco de árbol. El anciano miraba el horizonte, bebiendo una infusión, que Hiccup no reconoció. Cuando miró mejor el taller, se dio cuenta que prácticamente este era la casa de aquel hombre. Un hombre que vivía solo para sus diseños y armas.

A Hiccup se le paró el corazón. Este era su futuro. Todo lo que le había dicho la anciana se iba a convertir en realidad. El chico se cayó de rodillas, mirando incrédulo la escena. Casi quería llorar…

Un rugido resonó por todo el lugar. Hiccup volteó para ver a un gran dragón acercarse a él y…

¡BUMP!

El muchacho se cayó de la cama. El golpe lo dejo desorientado, pero sorprendentemente no le había dolido para nada la caída. Se sentó y estiró los brazos; la venda se sentía muy incómoda. Quería sacársela de su brazo, pero estaba seguro que se padre se daría cuenta. En eso, notó un plato con pescado, unos panes y una jarra en la mesa donde hacía sus dibujos. Significaba que podía sacarse la venda, ya que Stoick no estaba en la casa.

El chico empezó a desenvolver el vendaje de su brazo, sintiendo un gran alivio a medida que se soltaba. Su antojo de pescado aún no se había ido, por lo que en cuanto se terminara de sacar la venda, se tragaría ese pescado…

Hiccup se quedó congelado en cuanto la venda cayó de su brazo.

Porque en lugar de piel humana…

Su brazo estaba cubierto de escamas oscuras...

La salida del sol anunció el segundo amanecer.

**Ya saben cuál era el verdadero hechizo. Aquí ya pueden hacer la conexión sobre quién era en verdad la anciana. Pero también pueden ver, en que otras películas me he inspirado para escribir este capítulo. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 5. Y la trama se complica. Por ahí me preguntaron en que otra película me había basado, pues vean la letra de la canción de este capítulo y ahí estará la respuesta. ****Gracias por los reviews!**

**Words that shouldn´t have been spoken**

**You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright!**

**I hope you're satisfied.**

**BUT, if you ain't, don't blame me...**

**You got what you wanted!**

**But you lost what you had! **

**(****Friends On The Other Side ****– Princess and the frog)**

CAPÍTULO 5

Hiccup gritó a todo pulmón.

Y se alegró que su padre no estuviera en la casa. O hubiera escuchado el grito inhumano que salió de su boca. Hiccup se tapó la boca, horrorizado por el sonido que produjo su garganta.

¿QUÉ ME ESTÁ PASANDO?- dijo espantado el muchacho.- Esto está mal. Mal, mal, mal…

Hiccup se movió de un lado para otro de la habitación, soltando un grito ahogado cada vez que veía su brazo. Toda la piel blanca, estaba siendo comida por largas y toscas escamas de color negro. Pero estas se estaban expandiendo hacia su hombro, cuando se sacó la camisa para ver mejor las escamas.

¿Qué paso?- trató de tranquilizarse, respirando profundamente.- Tranquilízate Hiccup. Debe haber una explicación lógica.- soltó un grito lastimero.- ¡No hay explicación para esto!

Pero la repuesta le vino de golpe.

¡La hechicera! O la anciana le había engañado… o esta era la advertencia de que pasaría si no se deshacía de la estatua.

Hiccup se espantó. No sabía dónde estaba la figura de piedra. Si no la encontraba pronto iba a convertirse en un dragón o tener escamas por el resto de su vida.

Tranquilo Hiccup, no tienes por qué alarmarte…-se dijo a sí mismo.- Sólo es tu brazo…puedes ocultarlo…

Hasta que le empezó a salir un "oreja" pequeña en el costado de su cara…

Astrid se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el grito de Hiccup. Estaba llevando otra canasta al muchacho, esta vez con pescado, además de un té contra el veneno de dragón aunque no sabía si iba a servir. Cuando estaba por tocar la puerta, escuchó el gritó y que algo se caía. La chica entró de golpe a la casa, pero cuando trató de abrir la puerta del cuarto de Hiccup, esta estaba trabada.

¿Hiccup?- preguntó ella preocupada.

Eh, hola Astrid…-contestó él, con voz nerviosa.- No entres… ¡No estoy presentable!

¿Qué fue ese ruido?- demandó ella.

¡Nada!- exclamó Hiccup, obviamente alterado.- ¡Quería dibujar unos planos y se me cayó un estante!

¿Un estante?- dijo horrorizada Astrid.- Voy a entrar…

¡No, espera!- le rogó el muchacho.

Astrid no sabía con qué cosa Hiccup había trabado la puerta, pero con dos buenas patadas logro abrirla par en par.

Hiccup, ¿qué demonios?- dijo Astrid cuando entró.

Hiccup se había cubierto con una capa parecida a la que uso el día de la prueba, además usaba guantes y una túnica que le quedaba muy holgada.

Es que tengo frío…- explicó el chico, riendo nervioso.

Si…- Astrid lo miró raro. Tal vez no se había pasado todo el efecto del veneno.

Este… ¡tengo que terminar de cambiarme!- le dijo, empujándola fuera de la habitación. Tomo la canasta de pescado, y le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.- Gracias.

Astrid se quedó mirando un momento la puerta, antes de girar los ojos y bajar a la planta inferior.

Estuvo cerca…-dijo el muchacho.- Ahora, a encontrar a la bruja…

Tomo uno de los pescados y se lo tragó de golpe.

Antes de que esto empeore…-se dijo a sí mismo.

**0000**

Hiccup se aferró bien la capa y se envolvió bien la bufanda, antes de salir de la casa. Miró de a lado a lado, antes de aventurarse afuera. Tenía que regresar al lugar donde el dragón lo había mordido y recuperar la estatua. Pasó rápidamente por los campos, evito las miradas curiosas de los otros vikingos y llegó a donde había perdido el objeto.

El lugar estaba quemado, había varias pisadas de dragones y manchas de sangre por doquier. El chico tembló por un momento, recordando la terrible noche, pero saco esos pensamientos de la cabeza rápidamente. Hiccup empezó a buscar entre los arbustos sobrevivientes al fuego pero no encontró lo que buscaba; se arrastró por el piso e incluso empezó a cavar cerca las huellas, sin éxito. Nada. No había nada. La estatua había desaparecido.

Oh no…-dijo él, desesperado y agarrándose la cabeza. Tenía que encontrar la estatua. ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo! Ya podía sentir que las "orejas" estaban creciendo.

¿Hiccup?- una mano se posó en su hombro.

Hiccup soltó un grito y saltó hacia atrás, cayendo en cuatro patas. Aria le había tocado el hombro, con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. La mujer estaba usando un vestido menos formal, pero seguía portando el brazalete de oro.

Ah, hola Aria…-dijo él, nervioso, parándose se golpe.

¿Qué haces aquí solo?- preguntó ella.

Estoy… buscando mi lanzadora.- mintió él.

No está aquí. Un Nightmare encontró el arma y le prendió fuego.- le explicó apenada la mujer.- Lamento que tu trabajo haya sido destruido.

A Hiccup se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Todo su trabajo de un año había sido arrasado por la noche. Por lo menos le quedaban los planos, pero aun así le dolía haber perdido su proyecto que con tanto esfuerzo construyó.

Pero podrás armar muchos más en el continente.-le aseguró ella, dedicándole una sonrisa. Ahí fue cuando notó la forma en que el chico estaba vestido.- ¿Por qué estás usando tanta ropa?

Tengo frío.- explicó el, pensando en otra excusa para salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Aria puso su mano sobre la frente del chico, pero no sintió nada fuera de lo normal. Tal vez la herida le estaba causando un poco de fiebre, pero no era nada grave.

No tienes nada…-le aseguró ella, con una sonrisa.- ¿Por qué estás aquí solo? ¿Astrid no estaba contigo?

Sí; pero sólo para dejarme una canasta.- le explicó el muchacho, incomodo. Realmente tenía que salir de ahí.- Además, ella y yo no nos llevamos bien.

Pues parece que ayer si se llevaban bien.- Aria le aseguró, con una sonrisa pícara.

Solo me tenía lástima… hace años que no tengo amigos de mi edad.- Hiccup insistió, ocultando su pena.-Además, no me gustan sus tonterías. Prefiero estar con los mayores, como Gobber o Ivar.

Ya veo.- dijo la mujer, poniendo un rostro serio. Pero luego su rostro se iluminó.- ¿Te gustaría ver la primera práctica de los chicos?

¿Atraparon al dragón viejo?

**0000**

No habían atrapado al dragón viejo. En su lugar habían capturado a otro Gronckle, durante el ataque de la noche.

Snoutlout, los gemelos, Fishlegs y Astrid estaban en la arena- ya limpiada y rearmada- recibiendo instrucciones de Gobber, quien señalaba los principales puntos débiles de los dragones. Ivar estaba fuera de la arena, junto con Stoick, quienes observaban.

Recuerden que un dragón siempre va a matar.- les explicaba el viejo vikingo.- O para arrancarte una pierna.- señalo la pata de palo.- O un brazo.- levantó su prótesis.- Por lo que deben estar muy atentos.

Generalmente, Gobber suelta a los dragones y después explica.- le dijo Stoick a Ivar, mientras miraba la escena.- Pero ya que los quieres intactos, le ordené que explicara primero y actuara después.

Veo que esos chicos tienen muchas habilidades; pero son toscos, a excepción de la joven rubia de ahí.- señaló a Astrid, mirando fijamente a los reclutas.- Temo que demoraré más en enseñarles a trabajar unidos, que a arrancarle la cabeza a un soldado romano.

Bueno, tienes todo un año para forjarlos.- Stoick lo animó.

Hiccup será más fácil de educar; nuestro viejo herrero le gusta los chicos que piensan rápido, por lo que el anciano le enseñará más cosas.- afirmó Ivar, sin fijar en la reacción de Stoick.

Ya veo.- dijo el líder de Berk, frunciendo el ceño.- Solo espero que su brazo se cure… pero puedes esperarlo otro año.

Cuanto más tarde lo lleve al continente, más viejo se hará el herrero y sus conocimientos se irán perdiendo.- Ivar lo miró, molesto por el comentario.- ¿Qué no quieres lo mejor para tu hijo?

Sí; pero no puede moverse mucho con ese brazo.- le explicó Stoick.

Entonces, ¿porque está caminando con mi hermana?- señaló Ivar.

Stoick se quedó mudo al ver a su hijo y Aria, caminando hacia la arena. Parecía que el chico se sentía mejor, porque podía mover su brazo. Pero sus ropas le hacían pensar que la mordida de dragón contenía algo de veneno. Nadie saldría tan abrigado en primavera.

Buenos días, Stoick.- saludó Aria, con cortesía. Pero le dedico una mirada fría a su hermano.

Hiccup, ¿por qué…?- su padre lo señaló por completo.

¡Tengo frío!- exclamó el chico, disimulando una tos.

¡A ver!- Gobber se acercó a la puerta de la jaula.- Vamos a ver si entendieron lo que les dije.

¿Va a lanzarnos a otro dragón?- preguntó espantado Fishlegs.

Seguro que es el mismo lagarto perezoso de ayer.- afirmó Tuffnut.

No; este es un modelo nuevo.- dijo Gobber, bajando la palanca y dejando salir a un agitado Gronckle. Los jóvenes solo tuvieron tiempo de lanzarse fuera del alcance del dragón, antes que una bola de fuego explotara a sus pies.

¡Recuerden; 5 disparos!- les dijo el entrenador, mirando algo divertido la escena.

¡No me des a mí!- exclamó Fishlegs corriendo lejos del dragón, mientras Snoutlout evitaba por poco que una bola de fuego le quemara los pantalones.

Hiccup casi se echó a reír al ver el tremendo problema en que estaban los chicos. Se sentía bien no ser el hazme reír por una vez. Se olvidó por completo de sus escamas con solo ver la escena.

Astrid logró evitar una de las bolas de fuego, usando su escudo. Luego, con un grito de guerra, golpeó al dragón a un costado de la mandíbula. El animal se desoriento por un momento, antes de mover la cabeza e ir tras otro blanco más fácil. Hiccup miraba asombrado a Astrid, quien estaba persiguiendo a una distancia segura al animal.

En eso, un fuerte ardor recorrió su brazo. Algo le estaba quemando la piel. Aprovechando que su padre y los demás estaban centrados en la arena, se alejó un poco del grupo para ver que le pasaba a su brazo. Se sacó su guante, y ahogo un grito. Sus uñas se habían vuelto de color negro; sus dedos se estaban volviendo más redondos y cortos. A Hiccup se le empezó a cortar la respiración. La transformación se estaba acelerando. ¡Porque había aceptado venir con Aria!

"Tú. Tu eres el nuevo."

Hiccup se sobresaltó por la voz desconocida. Miró hacia ambos lados, pero no vio quien le había hablado.

"¡Eres el elegido de la reina!"

Hiccup se sobresaltó aún más.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó en voz baja.- ¿Dónde estás?

"¡Tú debes vengarnos!"

Hiccup siguió mirando de un lado para otro, hasta que posó sus ojos a la arena. El Gronckle, que hace un momento estaba ocupado persiguiendo a los gemelos, tenía los ojos posados sobre él.

¡Oye!- gritó Snoutlout desde abajo.-¿Qué le pasó al dragón?

"¡Conviértete en el nuevo soldado de la Reina!"

¡Cállate!- Hiccup gritó al dragón, quien le respondió con un rugido. Su grito fue cubierto por el del animal de gran tamaño, que empezó a golpearse contra las cadenas de la arena.

¡Quiere escapar!- avisó Astrid.

Gobber vio lo que el dragón estaba haciendo, y corrió hacia él. De un tirón de la cola, lo lanzó al piso.

¡Contengan al Gronckle!- les ordenó el adulto.- ¡Nunca deben darle la oportunidad a un dragón de escapar!

Los jóvenes hicieron caso a la orden de Gobber. Como habían visto antes en los saqueos, saltaron sobre la espalda del dragón usando su peso para mantenerlo en el piso. Desafortunadamente, los adultos de Berk eran más pesados que los jóvenes, por lo que cuando se lanzaron sobre el dragón, este levantó vuelo y empezó a dar unas vueltas sobre la arena… con los jóvenes en su espalda.

¡Auxilio!-gritó Fishlegs, aferrándose a una de las patas del dragón.

¡Esto está mal!-gritó Snoutlout quien estaba aferrándose a otra pata.

¡Esto está de lujo!- dijo Ruffnut, sujetándose de las piernas de su hermano.

¡Más rápido!- chilló Tuffnut, quien se agarraba de la pata delantera del Gronckle.

¿Quieren ayudarme?- les demandó Astrid, aferrándose a la espalda del dragón.

¿Esto es normal?- preguntó Ivar, viendo la escena algo incómodo.

Creo que a esto lo llaman "improvisar".- Stoick señaló.

Mientras los adultos miraban inseguros todo lo que pasaba, Hiccup corrió fuera de la arena, sintiendo que la uñas de sus manos se alargaban a cada segundo.

**0000**

Hiccup corrió hacia el bosque, esquivando con gran facilidad todos los obstáculos que había en el camino. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba logrando, por lo alterado que estaba.

El Gronckle le había hablado. Y él había ENTENDIDO cada palabra que el dragón dijo. No eran sólo las escamas… ni la piel dura y las uñas largas… se estaba convirtiendo en un dragón de VERDAD.

Ahora si estaba en un GRAVE problema.

Necesitaba encontrar la estatua y deshacerse de ella. Tirarla al mar, quemarla en la fragua, hacer que los gemelos lo usaran como proyectil… ¡Lo que fuera para detener su transformación!

**0000**

La cola aún le dolía.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos, había perdido parte de su aleta cuando el arma de metal lo derribó al suelo.

Después de que sus compañeros lo regresaron a la caleta, su madre lo examinó desesperada. Al principio, no sintió nada malo con su cuerpo. Pero cuando trató de volar y se estrelló contra un lado de la depresión, se dio cuenta que ya no podía volar…

La dragona de dos patas fue a revisarlo. Y ahí fue cuando le señaló su cola rota.

Sin su cola, era tan inútil como un Terror sin su manada. Como un Gronckle con una enfermedad en la piel. Como un Nadder sin sus púas… ¡Era completamente horroroso! Perder la habilidad de volar era lo peor que podía pasarle a un dragón. Era una sentencia de muerte.

¡Todo por culpa del nuevo chivo expiatorio de la Reina!

En eso, capto un olor familiar en el aire.

**0000**

Hiccup iba a tener una larga conversación con la hechicera.

O rugidos, sino llegaba a tiempo.

Había pasado toda la mañana, buscando en el bosque el camino hacia el barco de la anciana. El día anterior, había vagado sin fijarse en el rumbo. Ahora, estaba maldiciendo su falta de atención.

El día estaba avanzando, y con ella, su transformación. Ya tenía dos orejas debajo de su nuca, y sus orejas humanas se estaban alargando, tornándose de color negro. Sus uñas eran casi como garras, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por escamas y estas recorrían parte de su torso.

Hiccup trataba de mantener la calma. Pero era muy difícil. Además del miedo y la incertidumbre, sufría fuertes dolores cada vez que una parte de su cuerpo cambiaba. Eso lo detenía por unos minutos; le quitaba el aliento y lo hacía doblarse de dolor.

Tengo que encontrar a la anciana.- se dijo a sí mismo. Hiccup sudaba mucho, pero no se atrevía a sacarse la capa, por si alguien estuviera cerca del bosque.

Sin saberlo, alguien lo estaba mirando…

**0000**

Astrid se limpió el rostro con una toalla. Después de lograr que el Gronckle aterrizara de vuelta a la jaula, este se había vengando, lanzándoles una bola de fuego antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Por suerte el proyectil falló… pero los cubrió de hollín.

Bueno, esa práctica estuvo… bien.- dijo Ivar, mirando a los jóvenes, quienes trataban de sacarse los restos del polvo negro.

Mañana iremos a cazar un Zippleback.- les informó Gobber.- Así aprenderán como lidiar con dos cabezas en lugar de una. Saldremos al amanecer.

No creo que haya invasores de dos cabezas en el continente…- murmuró Fishlegs.

¿Tenemos que ir?- preguntó Tuffnut.

¿Qué escuché?- demandó Ivar.-¡Por supuesto que no hay hombres de 2 cabezas! ¡Pero si mortales enemigos de dos patas y corazón de hielo!

Los chicos saltaron del susto.

¡Si esa es la actitud que van a tener en pleno campo de batalla, entonces ni se les ocurra poner un pie en mi batallón! – le advirtió Ivar, muy serio.- Necesito jóvenes dispuestos a pelear sin vacilar contra los dragones. ¡Ahora, irán mañana a primera hora por ese dragón!

Ya escucharon a Ivar.- agregó Stoick, con una expresión seria.- Un Zippleback es más difícil de enfrentar que un Gronckle o una manada de Terror. Van a primera hora a la cacería…- y se dio unos suaves golpes en el casco.- ¡Y que les entre toda la información en la cabeza!

Apuesto que Ivar no le pide esto a Hiccup…- murmuró Snoutlout.

Hablando de Hiccup… ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Astrid.

**0000**

Hiccup no podía maldecir más su suerte.

No sólo se estaba convirtiendo en un dragón, ahora estaba rodeado por las 5 especies de dragón más comunes de Berk. Incluso el Terror le estaba dando miedo.

Mientras caminaba por el bosque, los 5 dragones habían saltado prácticamente de cualquier parte, cerrándole cada paso de libertad.

Oh, ¿por qué a mí?- se lamentó Hiccup.

Los dragones le gruñían de todos los lados. Había un Gronckle de color marrón; un Nadder, con un hermoso color azul suave; Zippleback, que parecía que tenía problemas con sus cabezas; un Terror, pequeño pero feral, y por ultimo un Nightmare, quien parecía que le iba a saltar en cualquier momento encima.

Los dragones le rugían y lo mantenían en un círculo cerrado. De pronto, un extraño rugido resonó en el aire. Una sombra negra saltó entre los árboles, tan grácil como un gato o un venado. Cuando el animal salió entre los árboles, Hiccup ahogó un grito… era el dragón que lo había mordido.

Era de color negro; diferente a cualquier especie de dragón que hubiera visto antes. Tenía como orejas (Snoutlout tenía razón, parecía un conejo) en los costados de su cabeza, ojos verdes (que casi no había notado en la oscuridad de esa noche) y grandes alas.

¡Tú; tú eres del dragón de esa noche!- exclamó el chico, más molesto que asombrado. Luego se quedó pensativo un momento.- ¡Eres el Night Fury!

El dragón le clavó la vista, fijamente. Los demás dragones le dejaron pasar, como si fuera el líder del grupo. El Night Fury levantó sus orejas, como si estuviera un poco ofendido.

¡Por ti me está pasando esto!- Hiccup se sacó la capucha, haciendo que los dragones se sobresaltaran, excepto el Terror, que se echó de espaldas revolcándose de risa.

El Night Fury se agazapó como un gato, como si el muchacho fuera un jabalí agresivo o un lobo rabioso.

¿Qué me hiciste?- le demandó Hiccup.

Los dragones se miraron entre sí. Tenían como rostros de consternación, preocupación e incluso… miedo. Los otros dragones miraron al Night Fury, como alentándolo a que hablara.

"Nada"

Hiccup escuchó una voz. Pero a diferencia que la del Gronckle, esta era más joven y clara. Incluso se podía sentir la sabiduría en esta.

"Tú hiciste el trato con el tirano."

¿Qué tirano?- demandó Hiccup.- ¿De qué me estás hablando?

De pronto, el cielo se oscureció. Las nubes cubrieron el cielo, un fuerte viento azotó a los dragones, y un murmulló desgarrador inundó el bosque. Los dragones saltaron del susto, soltando gruñidos y gemidos. El Night Fury rugió y salió corriendo del lugar, seguido por el resto de los dragones.

Hiccup se quedó solo, con el ambiente tornándose más y más aterrador. Solo el viento podía escucharse; los pájaros y animales del bosque, se habían quedado misteriosamente callados. El muchacho empezó a respirar con dificultad, cuando las nubes cubrieron el cielo y le cortaron el sol. El ambiente se volvió más tenebroso con cada segundo que pasaba.

Vaya. Te veo de nuevo…- dijo una voz detrás de él.

Hiccup soltó un grito. Prácticamente, dio un salto para girar hacia la voz. Era la Bruja. Tenía una sonrisa pícara en su cara. Parecía un gato que iba a empezar a jugar con un ratón.

La anciana se le acercó cojeando, sin inmutarse por su extraña apariencia. Lo miró, como si estuviera muy satisfecha de sí misma.

¡Bruja, mira lo que me pasó!- exclamó Hiccup, muy molesto.

Uy, veo que no mataste al dragón.-dijo la anciana, con una falsa consternación.

Sí; ahora tengo orejas extra y escamas.- se quejó Hiccup.- ¡No me dijiste que este iba a ser un efecto secundario si fallaba!

A lo contrario, mi querido niño, este es el efecto que esperaba.- se rio la anciana.

Hubo un momento de silencio…

¿Cómo?- preguntó impactado el muchacho.

¡Cómo lo esperábamos!- chilló una voz.

Una sombra cubrió el cielo. Un gran dragón, un Nightmare, de color rojo sangre brillante (casi hacia un color dorado) aterrizó en el claro. A Hiccup se le paró el corazón. Era el mismo Nightmare que había aterrorizado la aldea, la noche en que lo mordieron. Era el mismo dragón que lo había mirado fijamente cuando empezó a tener todos los extraños síntomas.

El animal se acercó a él, con una sonrisa que le heló la sangre. Tenía una mirada inteligente, casi humana, en su rostro. Lo más extraño, era en que su garra derecha había una banda de oro, que le resultó extrañamente familiar. Pero lo que superó esto fue…

¿¡Hablaste?!- exclamó espantado el chico.

¿Este es nuestro nuevo hermano?- preguntó el Nightmare, ignorando a Hiccup.

Sí, pero que no ha entendido la situación por completo…- se burló la anciana.

¿Qué…?- Hiccup miró la escena horrorizado.-¿Qué son ustedes?

¿No lo sabes?- se rio la anciana, mirándolo fijamente.

Hiccup empezó a tener dificultades para respirar. Rogó a Odín y a los otros dioses por su vida. ¿En qué clase de trato maligno se había metido con esa mujer? ¡El dragón estaba hablando la lengua de los vikingos, por el martillo de Thor! ¿Y que significaba eso de ser un nuevo hermano?

Usted… usted es un ser del inframundo.- logró decir Hiccup, apartándose lentamente.

No. Soy sólo una pobre madre y reina que busca lo mejor para su pueblo.- le explicó la mujer, con un tono de lástima en su voz. Pero luego agregó con odio.- Sino fuera por esos despreciables vikingos, mi reino sería más grande y poderoso.

Pero no te preocupes; muy pronto tú nos ayudarás a erradicarlos de esta tierra.- agregó con crueldad el Nightmare.

¿Qué?- demandó Hiccup.

¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando hicimos el trato?- le explicó la mujer.- ¿Qué tendrías la fuerza de un dragón?

Justo en ese momento, un dolor punzante recorrió la espalda de Hiccup. El muchacho cayó de rodillas, mientras sentía que la espalda le ardía cómo si un fierro caliente lo marcara como ganado. Se retorció de dolor, mientras sus dos acompañantes lo miraban con gran expectativa.

Hiccup sintió que su piel se rasgaba, pero no sintió sangre correr por su espalda. El dolo fue aumentando, mientras sus escamas iban cubriendo más su piel y su camisa se rasgaba. Se arrancó la capucha, porque no soportaba el calor que invadía su espalda.

Cuando el dolor se detuvo, Hiccup abrió lentamente los ojos. Unas sombras cubrían el sitio de estaba recostado. Por un momento, pensó que era otro dragón hasta que se dio cuenta que eran demasiado grandes para serlo. Eran las alas de un dragón… pero estaban en su espalda.

Hiccup no podía gritar. Sólo podía mirar fijamente los horribles apéndices que le habían salido de su espalda. Estaba sudando; temblaba y no dejaba de mirar las alas.

Muy pronto…-dijo la anciana.

Hiccup levantó la vista hacia la mujer, pero lamentó haberlo hecho. El cuerpo de la mujer se estaba… desbaratando. Su piel se caía, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia un lado, casi como si hubieran tratado de arrancársela, y sus ojos…

Sus eran de color rojo sangre.

Vas a ver el mundo como nosotros…- le aseguró ella.

Hiccup gritó, soltando un sonido más animal que humano, antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

**0000**

¿Dónde está Hiccup?- preguntó Ivar.

La noche ya estaba cayendo. Casi todos los vikingos regresaban de sus rutinas diarias para ir a comer en el Gran Salón, conversar y planear el trabajo del siguiente día. Los jóvenes habían regresado de su entrenamiento, ya que después del desastroso encuentro con el Gronckle, Gobber había pasado toda la tarde enseñándoles los métodos para atrapar y contener a un dragón. Los chicos llegaron cansados al salón, sentándose de golpe en las sillas, cuando Ivar se acercó a ellos.

Probablemente en cama, tenía escalofríos.- le informó Astrid.

Espero que sus escalofríos no le permitan subir al bote.- murmuró en voz baja, Snoutlout. Los gemelos se rieron en voz baja, recibiendo una mirada severa por parte de Ivar.

Realmente… ¿Por qué se esmeran tanto es hacerle la vida imposible a ese chico?- dijo ya exhausto Ivar. Hace años que había lidiado con la actitud de esos jóvenes; su paciencia y comprensión estaba por llegar al límite.

¿Por qué es un desastre andante?-sugirió Tuffnut.

¿Por qué es un torpe?- agregó Ruffnut.

¿Por qué no parece estar emparentado conmigo?- agregó Snoutlout.

¿Por qué parece que no toma en serio todos los combates los dragones?- señaló Fishlegs.

Ivar suspiró mientras que Astrid se mordió el labio inferior. Tal vez habría argumentado contra Hiccup, pero no su conciencia la habría atormentado después.

¿Alguna vez han pensado… que tal vez Hiccup quiere ser cómo ustedes?- argumentó Ivar, pasando su mano por su frente.- ¿Qué quiere encajar?

¿En qué? Es un completo fenómeno…- Tuffnut señaló, antes de que su hermana le tapara la boca. No querían estar en malos términos con Ivar, no cuando estaban por ir al continente.

Tal vez, el problema no es Hiccup.- Ivar los miró fijamente.- Sino ustedes.

El adulto se retiró dejando perplejos a los jóvenes.

Creo que perdimos nuestros pases…- murmuró Tuffnut.

Tuffnut, eres un tonto.- dijo Astrid, antes de retirarse.

**0000**

La noche estaba por llegar. El sol estaba escondiéndose en el horizonte. Y Hiccup ya era casi un dragón.

Después de enfrentarse a la anciana, el muchacho había salido corriendo, internándose más y más en el bosque. No podía regresar a su casa, ni al pueblo, ni menos ver a su padre. ¡Su padre lo mataría, estaba seguro!

Hiccup cayó de rodillas cuando sintió otro dolor punzante recorrer su cuerpo. El muchacho se quedó de rodillas, dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro.

¿Qué he hecho?- se preguntó a sí mismo, Hiccup.

Si era verdad lo que dijo la anciana, su cuerpo pronto dejaría de ser humano para convertirse en un NightFury. Lo único que quería era encajar; que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él; que los demás lo trataran bien. Quería dejar de estar solo en el mundo y que los afuera le tuvieran lástima.

Jamás me van a aceptar; ni mi padre, ni Astrid…- gimoteó el chico casi dragón.- Ni menos cómo me veo ahora.

Justo en el momento en que Hiccup se lamentaba, el sol se ocultó en el horizonte.

El chico soltó un grito de dolor, cuando la transformación se aceleró.

**0000**

Spine saltó sobresaltado.

En su mente anciana y senil, sentía que algo terrible estaba por ocurrir.

**0000**

En medio del bosque, un Night Fury yacía inconsciente en el pasto. No era tan grande como el que había atacado Berk. Era más pequeño, tenía un color más suave (sin dejar de ser oscuro) y sus ojos hubieran estado abiertos, se habría podido apreciar los ojos verdes que tenía.

Una sombra se acercó a él. Un Night Fury mucho más grande que el primero se acercó a donde yacía tirado. Lo olfateó y con un fuerte tirón, lo puso sobre su espalda. Las dos figuras se internaron en el bosque, desapareciendo bajo el manto de la oscuridad.

**Dos meses sin actualizar. Pero aquí está el capítulo que prometí. **


End file.
